


论坛体合集

by YukinoInYuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 2016年写的论坛体合集，因为比较早期，有各种与设定不符之处。斑与他校也都还没有登场。lofter被吞得乱七八糟，在这边集中存个档……一直觉得ES原作描述的学生生活很有趣！对剧情之外学生们的日常校园生活也很感兴趣，所以想试着写写看没有CP，大体上只是一些关于校园生活的怎样都好的小细节。可能会和大家理解的高校生活有偏差之处_(:з)∠)_可能会有由于内容记忆不清或日文水平等原因造成的与原文不符之处，还请包涵。
Kudos: 3





	1. 首次梦幻祭的结果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是高一年级入校一段时间后

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **新生版**

**一年级的大家，首次梦幻祭的结果？** **[** **附投票** **]**

1 未来之星

[结果投票后可见][您已投过票]

・输了（43.4%）

・赢了（21.9%）

・还没有参加梦幻祭（34%）

・其他（0.7%）

2 未来之星

这个时候开投票是不是有点早

还在观望的人比较多吧

3 未来之星

不要说梦幻祭了，我们「组合」内部都还没有磨合好｡･ﾟ･(つД`)･ﾟ･｡

想要练习的时候一直借不到练习室也真糟糕啊

4 未来之星

因为刚开学，各「组合」都想早点进入状态吧

练习室的数目固定，学院里的学生可是很多的啊

5 未来之星

>>4

据说积极练习的人里面除了那些排名靠前的「组合」，大部分都是一年生哦

6 未来之星

>>5

诶？真的？

7 未来之星

我是二年生，是的哦

倒不是不积极的问题，只是没有打必输之战的爱好而已

8 未来之星

《S1梦幻祭：从入门到放弃》

真想编写一本这样的指导手册啊( ´_ゝ` )

9 未来之星

>>8

不www要www放弃啊www

17 未来之星

下周要参加第一次的「S2」，有点紧张

已经连续两个晚上在家赶制服装了，不过离专业人士还是差得很远啊

大家的服装是怎么解决的呢？

18 未来之星

……诶？怎么回事？

好像在>>17之前，很多回复都消失了

19 未来之星

>>17

朋友拜托了厉害的学长做的

价格公道，质量也很棒真是太好了

20 未来之星

学校也有可以定做服装和道具的部门

质量如何不清楚

21 未来之星

>>20

那个没有资金做不了啊(ノДＴ)

还一场都没有赢过，也没有去做打工

22 未来之星

>>21

组合的前辈不资助吗www

怎么说呢，有点可怜

23 未来之星

说到打工，1-A有个对打工超熟悉的人来着

据说是因为每种打工都做过一遍了

24 未来之星

>>23

真的假的哦

25 未来之星

……老实说不太可信

我也有过为了「组合」活动而拼命打工的经历，所以知道校内打工的种类何等惊人

做不到的吧，一年级

26 未来之星

我是1-A的，>>23大概说的是H君？

每种打工都做过这个说法不太清楚，但是H君真的超辛苦

连午休的空闲都几乎没有

我也想要他那样的毅力啊

27 未来之星

>>26

不，反而是努力过头了吧

28 未来之星

原来参加过梦幻祭的人不太多吗？

我参加了一次，虽然主要的工作还是衬托前辈们

虽然输了也学到了很多

29 未来之星

>>26

是说H君没错，我在你们的隔壁班

午休的时候经常会看到H君在打扫校庭，真辛苦啊

30 未来之星

>>29

据说H君会这么努力也是为了要制作组合服装

与他相比我简直是废物啊……

31 未来之星

>>30

不要说出来。°(°´Д｀°)°。

32 未来之星

周三就要参加第一次梦幻祭了

好期待

不过，对手是「红月」

老实说不觉得能赢……

33 未来之星

>>34

加油吧


	2. 关于部活的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是高一年级入校不久

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **新生版**

**关于部活的事**

1 困扰的未来之星

大家都决定好想去的社团了吗？

我比较偏文系，但校内是篮球部、陆上部这类运动社团比较多

像中学里的文学部、戏剧部或者手工艺部之类的社团没有吗

2 未来之星

诶？

距离决定社团的截止日还有很长一段时间吧？不用太着急也没关系

3 未来之星

记得还有两周可以考虑？

刚苦恼完组合的事情又要考虑社团活动，这不是我想要的高校生活啊(´；ω；`)

4 未来之星

演剧部有的，其他两个都没有

我入学的时候也想找文学部来着，既然没有也没办法了

5 未来之星

演www剧www部wwwww

6 未来之星

>>3

抬头看你的ID！要成为未来的偶像，现在这点努力算什么啊！

7 未来之星

这边是运动系的，虽然还没有决定，基本就是加入篮球部了

部长很热情的样子

>>1加油o(｀・ω・´)○ ﾔｰ!!

8 未来之星

啊，我们班上也有大概会加入篮球部的人

虽然大家也说以他的身高基本上就是篮球部了……

会打篮球真好啊

9 未来之星

>>4

手艺部有的哦

不过，没什么存在感就是了

之前去递交申请表的时候见过他们的经费申请书

10 未来之星

有吗？！

11 未来之星

原来有吗？！

12 困扰的未来之星

抱歉，刚才离开了一会

都已经这个时候，看来大家都已经决定了啊

>>4

入学的时候没找到，原来有演剧部啊，谢了

改天去关注一下

>>9

这个也没找到……

是因为文系社团普通都比较低调吗？

13 未来之星

不，根本就没有的吧，手艺部

14 未来之星

说来入学的时候演剧部倒是超高调的啊，>>1怎么会没注意到呢？

戴着假面散发传单和玫瑰花的人，还有穿着王子服装的人之类

15 未来之星

那之后还在校庭到处放飞鸽子来着

老实说单看这个行为，比起演剧部更像是魔术研究协会啊

16 未来之星

>>15

那个就是部长吧？「五奇人」的……

过去也经常能看到他放出鸽子呢

17 未来之星

没错，是部长日日树前辈。

话说明明我们学校也有专门的演剧科，但是演剧部的部长还是他

18 未来之星

因为很厉害啊

竟然能让鸽子配合是怎么做到的啊，这个要说不是魔术才奇怪吧

18 未来之星

奇人是不能用常理衡量的啊www

19 未来之星

奇人是不能用常理衡量的啊www

20 未来之星

说到奇人，我好像想起了什么……

你们……还记得…………那个「帝王」吗？

21 未来之星

22未来之星

……

23 未来之星

住手啊

这个话题会掐起来的

让话题回到>>1在意的事上吧

24 未来之星

>>21

不，我只是想说……手艺部不就是斋宫前辈的社团吗？

25 未来之星

华点？！

26 未来之星

这么一说真的有印象

27 未来之星

不不不，还是没听说过啊，那个人真的有部活吗

28 未来之星

有的哦

虽然听说活动内容基本是制作洋娃娃的服装配饰

顺便一提，演剧部主推的则是家庭伦理剧和情节曲折的幻想剧

29 未来之星

>>28

老实说两边都不太想参加……

30 未来之星

从不同意义上都好羞耻的部活www

31 未来之星

演剧部会定期公演，所以知名度比较高吧

相反的手艺部完全就是宅男社团嘛

32 未来之星

对了，>>1只是体育系苦手的话，艺术系社团又怎样呢？

像是美术部，轻音部之类的

33 困扰的未来之星

搜索了一下演剧部，现在也还在招募部员啊

应该还来得及

>>14

抱歉啊，看到时以为是cosplay的社团，没有太在意

>>28

谢谢

我对洋服不太行，看来是没有希望了

妈妈和姐姐倒是有在看晨间剧，多少知道一些

>>32

美术苦手哦

学过一点吉他，水平老实说不怎么样

如果要上台演出的话估计是不行的

34 未来之星

听说轻音部的活动方针是「自由散漫」哦

对部员的约束没有特别严格

说不定有尝试的价值

35 未来之星

帖子里果然大部分是一年生啊

为了自己着想，在加入演剧部之前还是先问问认识的学长比较好

36 未来之星

>>35

诶？

详细希望！

37 未来之星

啊，我也有听说过一点

说是因为部长本人的行事方式比较……特别

38 未来之星

比较奇怪

39 未来之星

比较夸张

40 未来之星

比较引人注目

41 未来之星

……你们www

我特意选了委婉的说法的意义何在啊！

42 未来之星

不，身为偶像，引人注目是很正常的吧

我和朋友就打算加入演剧部

跟着「奇人」的前辈应该可以学到很多

43 未来之星

>>42

倒是不会阻止你哦

44 未来之星

我也是，已经向演剧部递交过入部申请了

在递交的时候认识了一直向往着加入演剧部的M君，看来演剧部很受欢迎啊

45 未来之星

「一直向往」的，你们不是也才刚刚入学吗www

46 未来之星

>>45

据说是以前来观看过公演

从那时候起一直想要加入

这一点来看，我觉得演剧部还是很有实力的

47 困扰的未来之星

谢谢大家的讨论

顺带搜索了一下，学校的奇怪社团意外的很多啊

还有像是红茶部、海洋生物部这样完全不知道能进行什么活动的社团

48 未来之星

是啊，看到的时候吓了一跳

都在想着「我是不是也能成立一个午睡部」了哦

49 未来之星

>>48

一个人建立不了社团吧

「午睡同好会」怎样？

50 未来之星

住手啊www

这种对学生成长没有帮助的同好会是不会被批准的吧www

51 未来之星

说到这个，我们班好像有人打算建立忍者同好会来着

虽然问了他「直接加入研究日本文化的什么社团不好吗」，但回答是「只对忍者有兴趣」

52 未来之星

说到忍者就会想起时代剧啊

是电视剧看多了吗

53 未来之星

忍者的风格和服装之类倒是可以融入到表演里面

……但是果然午睡同好会还是不行的吧www

54 未来之星

这么说上面提到的两个社团又有什么存在的必要啊www

55 未来之星

保护海洋动物和学习贵族文化……吧？（努力

56 未来之星

建立午睡同好会的话记得要算我一个哦

57 未来之星

看了一圈，对弓道部感兴趣的只有我吗

喜欢传统的武术

58 未来之星

>>57

倒也不是不感兴趣……

不过管理很严格的样子…(・_・`)

随性派的我是不太合适啦

59 未来之星

传统武术的话还有空手道部

……部长的外形很有气势啊，感觉在他面前都不敢大声说话了

60 未来之星

本来就是培养男子气概的社团嘛

61 未来之星

在学院的主页上看到了相关的规定

现在递交的入部申请只是「暂时入部」而已，在加入社团之后也可以退出

也就是说还有改变决定的机会

62 未来之星

给选择恐惧症患者留的后路吗

那我也去了，关注网球部很久了哦

部长超可爱的

63 未来之星

>>62

不要因为那种理由入部啊！

64 困扰的未来之星

在学院网页上获得了不少资料

差不多决定了自己想去的社团

谢谢大家

也祝大家顺利加入喜欢的社团ｐ(｀・ω・´)ｑ

65 未来之星

一起加油吧( ´∀`)ノ


	3. 伸出援手的日日树前辈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是主线进行中。  
> 地图参考官方的地图稍微想象了一下……

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**学生会执行部的校内巡查规律？**

1 求助的未来之星

是对我非常重要的事，拜托了

路线也好，巡查的时间也好，希望大家能告诉我

谢谢

2 求助的未来之星

帖子被刷到后页去了

打扰大家对不起，对我而言真的很重要

3 未来之星

…………

4 未来之星

…………知道了要做什么呢？

5 未来之星

学生会也是会使用SNS的哦

>>1打算要做什么的话，现在看起来完全就是预告犯啊www

6 未来之星

不不不www

或许是要尾随学生会中的某人也说不定

7 未来之星

>>6

那是真正的预告犯了吧！

8 求助的未来之星

对不起，有些着急，不知道应该说什么才好

女友午休时间要来看望我

她住在外国，昨天晚上赶到本市，下午就要坐飞机离开

所以想在午休的时间溜出去见个面，在附近的公园走走之类的

9 未来之星

…………倒是意料之外严肃的理由

10 未来之星

爆炸吧现充

11 未来之星

说出来反而会引发公愤的理由啊www

12 未来之星

要出校门啊，没有事先申请吗？

偷偷溜出去可能很难办哦

普通的围墙都有监控，大门的保卫也是不能通融的类型

13 未来之星

……对不起，没有女友的人无法回答这个问题(´；ω；`)

14 未来之星

以这种理由就算申请也不会批准外出的吧

申请让女友进校参观说不定意外地可行

15 未来之星

>>14

外校人的参观申请审核时间更长哦

16 求助的未来之星

>>12

刚刚才知道的，来不及去提交申请了

如果昨天晚上收到消息的话就事先请假了

>>14

谢谢

但是想自己出去

女友对偶像没兴趣，学校在她眼中大概没什么有趣之处吧

我下课后立即到外墙绕一圈看看

17 未来之星

现在马上就要到午休时间了吧，申请也来不及啊

说来>>1在上课途中刷论坛没问题吗

18 未来之星

>>17

我们也没资格说吧这个

19 未来之星

>>18

体育课中

20 未来之星

所以是打算偷偷溜出去了？

既然来询问这个

21 未来之星

不不，真的很难实行啊

前几天刚刚发生过狂热粉丝打算潜入的事情

这段时间的安保应该都会很严格吧

22 未来之星

被抓到的话绝对会受到处分哦

23 未来之星

从车棚旁边的树林钻出去可行吗

24 未来之星

>>23

不行哦

那个地方确认有监控的

25 未来之星

东校舍后面的垃圾场那边怎么样？

平时没有什么人活动，学生会也不会特意过去吧

监控方面不清楚

26 未来之星

是说你们不要怂恿>>1违反校规啊www

27 未来之星

靠海岸那头的管理会不会比较松？

不过要穿过运动场，如果被谁看到了就很显眼

28 未来之星

>>26

特殊情况嘛

29 未来之星

为了爱情嘛

30 未来之星

>>1下午的课不上了吗？

31 未来之星

当然是女朋友比较重要吧！

……虽然我还没有

32 求助的未来之星

问了一下同学，从下课后就开始巡查了啊

但是路线不知道

总感觉到处都可能遇到他们的样子

>>30

我会在午休结束前回来

33 未来之星

那回来时怎么办啊！

34 未来之星

既然能出去的话也能回来啊

35 未来之星

大体上是先巡查校舍哦

然后是校内的其他设施

顺带一提是副会长带队

36 未来之星

>>35

(℃_゜)好残酷的追伸

37 未来之星

>>35

感觉要面对大boss了

话说你这家伙是怎么知道规律的啊

38 未来之星

因为被抓过几次(ｐ＿；)

39 未来之星

>>38

心疼你一下

40 求助的未来之星

>>35

谢谢

那只能一下课就行动了

在他们过来之前找到没有监控的位置

我运动还可以，只是翻越围墙的话应该没问题吧

41 未来之星

为了真爱☆Fighting！

42 速报之星

下课了

>>1还有两个半小时用来展开行动哦

43 未来之星

速报是怎样www

这种忽然就紧张起来的气氛

44 未来之星

速报wwwww

那么，首先是？

45 求助的未来之星

虽然觉得希望不大，总之先去试试看能不能申请到出入的许可

46 求助的未来之星

失败了

47 未来之星

……也太快了！

48 未来之星

嘛，虽然也是可以预料的结果( ´_ゝ`)

49 未来之星

毕竟学校在这方面管理特别严格呢

那么，果然还是进行Plan B吧？

50 速报之星

刚刚看到副会长抱着一叠文件，进了学生会室哦

如果开始工作的话就不会来巡查了

51 未来之星

很好！大boss不在！

趁此机会上吧！

52 未来之星

每次副会长带头巡查的时候总是特别严格啊

好在他忙的时候也很多 (´・ω・｀)

53 未来之星

有速报君的话意外地觉得安心啊www

54 未来之星

所以>>1选定突破口了吗？

55 未来之星

我在西校舍，这边的窗口可以看到运动场

大体上是空的，一个人跑过去会很显眼

监控不知道

56 未来之星

好厉害啊这个帖子

大家都认真地在帮助>>1

57 求助的未来之星

来到了垃圾场附近

果然没有什么人，好像也没看到监控

就是围墙很高的样子

也没办法，总而言之我要上了

谢谢大家陪我聊天

58 未来之星

啊啊糟糕，不知不觉时间就过去了

>>1的行动力好高

59 未来之星

加油！

60 未来之星

一定要平安回来啊！

61 未来之星

>>60

住手www那是什么flag啊！

62 未来之星

虽然还是没有想到更完善的解决方式，稍微有点遗憾

祝顺利

63 未来之星

如果爬不过去也不要勉强啊

64 未来之星

如果爬不过去，最坏的打算就是两人只能站在校门口说话了吧

那样的话我绝对要去帮忙撒花的哦

65 未来之星

我负责BGM播放

66 未来之星

想了一下男女恋人隔着门见面的场景

……好心酸

67 未来之星

>>66

什么啊www哪里的牛郎织女吗www

68 未来之星

所以>>1真的去翻围墙了吗？

69 未来之星

成功的话记得要回来报告哦

也是哥伦布般的人物了

70 速报之星

副会长还在学生会室处理文件，短时间内大概不会结束

执行部在巡查，现在在礼堂附近

71 未来之星

很好奇速报君究竟是在什么地方看到这些场景的啊www

72 未来之星

不过在礼堂附近有点危险啊

朝着中庭绕过来的话就会走向东校舍的方向了

73 未来之星

话说，这个帖子的标题也太显眼了吧

学生会浏览论坛时看到帖子的可能性，没有人考虑吗

74 未来之星

因为就算被看见也来不及了啊…(・_・`)

75 未来之星

这就是>>1展现超高行动力的时候了

76 未来之星

谁的位置能看到东校舍后面啊

>>1真的在爬墙吗

77 未来之星

在小卖部，看不到

78 角度不太好

我这边教室的窗口能看到一部分，但是没看到有人

不过那里的围墙也太高了吧，看起来有三米以上哦

79 未来之星

>>78

有树或者踩着垃圾箱的话还好

80 未来之星

记得有树

大垃圾箱离围墙很远吧，感觉没有用

81 角度不太好

等等

有什么人正朝着那边过去

82 未来之星

？！

83 未来之星

Σ(ﾟДﾟ；≡；ﾟдﾟ)诶诶？！

84 未来之星

所所所所所以我说了吧？

这种像是预告犯一样的标题肯定会被看到啊？

85 未来之星

>>84

你太紧张啦！

也有可能只是一般的学生啊！

86 未来之星

>>81

详细希望

87 角度不太好

一个浅色长发的人，个子挺高，是学生

我的教室离得太远了，其他的看不清楚，抱歉

88 速报之星

……没记错的话，执行部好像没有这样的人

89 未来之星

果然只是普通的学生吗……

90 角度不太好

他走进我看不到的角落去了

可恶，我的位置也太偏了

91 未来之星

什么啊这种紧张感

92 未来之星

都已经过去了十多分钟

不知道现在>>1有没成功

93 速报之星

看来还是得我上阵哦

94 未来之星

速报君！

等等，上阵是说？！

95 未来之星

>>93

(・∀・)人(・∀・)靠你了速报之星！

96 未来之星

>>93

带着大家一起守望>>1的幸福吧！

97 速报之星

等我一下现在下楼

为了>>1放弃了小卖部的炒面面包

98 未来之星

>>97

速报君加油！

99 未来之星

我是现在在小卖部的>>77

炒面面包现在还有，需要帮速报君买一份吗？

100 未来之星

>>99

快买啊www你打字回复的期间就要卖完了吧www

101 未来之星

趁着午休随意点进来看了一下

不好，我也跟着紧张起来了

确实副会长最近很忙，没什么时间管这些事吧

102 角度不太好

？！

等等

新情况

103 未来之星

什么？

104 角度不太好

不知道算不算是情况

那边有不少鸽子飞起来

就像是街心公园的那种鸽子，白色的

105 未来之星

什么www

太引人注目了吧

106 未来之星

为什么会有鸽子啊

107 未来之星

啊，鸽子的话我这边的窗口也可以看到

一下子飞起来所以目标很大

108 未来之星

鹊桥相会吗

踩着鸽子组成的桥翻越围墙之类的

109 未来之星

>>108

不不，不行的吧

虽然很浪漫不过现实里不行的吧

110 未来之星

速报君还没到吗

紧张起来了！

111 未来之星

这样下去学生会说不定也要到了啊啊啊

112 未来之星

学生会的话还在中庭

喷水池旁边

好像停下来和什么人在谈话

113 速报之星

我到了！！

114 未来之星

速报君！

115 未来之星

速报君！

116 未来之星

不要着急慢慢说

117 速报之星

有人

暂且躲在树后面

118 未来之星

业界良心速报君(・∀・)ノ

119 速报之星

先是听到了很夸张的笑声

120 速报之星

啊啊啊啊啊啊？！

那……那个人是？！！

121 未来之星

(((( ;ﾟдﾟ)))ｱﾜﾜﾜﾜ

122 未来之星

诶诶诶？

123 未来之星

一直以来都很冷静可靠的速报君？！

124 速报之星

是日日树涉！

三年级的日日树涉前辈！

这么有特点的长相和打扮，我不会看错的！

125 未来之星

？！！！

126 未来之星

……………………

127 未来之星

我……我冷静一下

速报君你只看到了他一个人吗？

128 未来之星

也就是说我们关心了这么久的>>1实际上是…………

129 未来之星

>>128

不！不要再说了！

130 未来之星

好像失去了什么重要的东西……

131 未来之星

我的世界观都被改变了哦

132 未来之星

不、不是的，你们冷静一下

刚才>>87不是说看到一个长发的人走向校舍后方吗

这个才比较可能是日日树前辈吧

133 未来之星

是说，「日日树前辈」的，到底是谁啊？

很有名的人吗？

134 未来之星

>>133

超有名的

135 未来之星

是学院的风云人物哦

实力上强得夸张，存在感也超级高的人

不如说，原来还有不知道他的人在使用论坛啊

136 未来之星

>>135

刚才的>>87也不知道哦

137 速报之星

没按捺住好奇心，探头看了一下

……虽然已经做了心理准备，不过看到前辈本人的冲击果然还是很大啊

在那里的是两个人。日日树前辈，和一个好像是二年级的男生

两人交谈着什么的样子，日日树前辈在大笑

我把头缩回来了，应该没有被发现

顺便一提围墙确实很高，说不定真的有三米以上

138 未来之星

速报君出现了！

139 未来之星

受到太大冲击了吗，速报君的叙述都开始混乱了

虽然可以理解啦

140 未来之星

信息量好大

是说那个二年级才是>>1吗？

141 未来之星

什么啊这种气氛

142 未来之星

紧张感都要顺着屏幕蔓延过来了哦

143 未来之星

好紧张

144 速报之星

我更紧张啊……

145 未来之星

(´･･)ヾ(´∀` )摸摸头冷静一下

146 未来之星

>>1不会被报告吧

147 未来之星

>>146

前辈的话没有报告的必要吧……

148 未来之星

速报君，他们在说什么可以听到吗？

感觉是恰好路过的日日树前辈提出建议之类的

149 速报之星

>>148

有点远，交谈内容基本听不到

……刚才隐约听到了一声「Amazing」

好在意，想再看一眼

但是感觉会被发现

150 未来之星

加油！

151 未来之星

所以>>1还是没能出去吗

时间要来不及了啊啊啊啊

152 未来之星

未遂的话不至于有什么严厉的处分，但是如果被学生会发现就进行不下去了吧

153 未来之星

速报君！

从你那里能看到学生会的人吗？

154 速报之星

看不到

我在大楼的转角处，如果他们过来的话应该能第一时间发现

下好决心了，我要探头了

155 未来之星

刚刚也说了不一定会巡查校舍后方吧

不要太紧张

156 速报之星

哇啊啊啊啊啊

157 未来之星

怎么了？

158 未来之星

来了吗！！

159 未来之星

先离开吧速报君？

160 速报之星

我探头了

没有被发现，大概

不知什么时候围墙边上出现了一个热气球

呜哇好大

为什么会出现在学校里啊？！

而且，怎么把气充好的？！

总而言之日日树前辈正往热气球的吊篮里爬

…………那个大概是二年级的男生，公主抱着

161 未来之星

诶？！诶诶？！！！

162 未来之星

我大笑起来

163 未来之星

……从哪里开始吐槽好呢

164 未来之星

不，全部都是槽点，不知道怎么评价才好了

165 未来之星

想象以上的展开

166 未来之星

「热气球」←因为是日日树前辈所以理解

「公主抱」←w？www？！

167 未来之星

>>166

你理解别人的方式不太对吧！！

168 未来之星

这是怎么回事啊

169 速报之星

听到他们在点火了

日日树前辈还在笑着

我只想躲起来……

170 未来之星

原来如此！

是要靠热气球翻越围墙吗！

171 未来之星

>>170

………………………………………

对不起，没办法接话，谁来吐槽下

172 未来之星

>>171

抱歉，这个难度太高了

173 未来之星

……但是你们想想，其实不是很可行吗

学校吹的是海风，只要能在那里飞起来，肯定是朝着围墙外面飘的

174 未来之星

>>173

竟然意外地考虑周全吗……

明明听起来是很不可思议的事

174 未来之星

很关心技术上怎么做到

一般人的话没可能飞行热气球吧

175 未来之星

>>174

不，那可是日日树前辈哦

176 未来之星

在隔壁板被说过「就算会开高达也不稀奇的人」哦

177 未来之星

因为行动时常超出常理，连学生会也对之感到头痛的人哦

178 未来之星

确实是常理以上的行为啊……

179 未来之星

说到学生会，速报君现在的情况怎样了呢？

180 未来之星

速报君躲起来了吧……

181 角度不太好

啊，我这里能看到一点边角

红色、白色和黄色，飘浮起来的巨大气球

……热气球的速度原来这么快的吗？

182 未来之星

等等哦wwww

真的飞起来了啊www

183 未来之星

话说啊

既然从校舍能看到，那么监控也可能拍到吧

184 未来之星

这不是并没有考虑周全嘛

话说，回来怎么办啊！

185 未来之星

>>184

逆风…(・_・`)

186 速报之星

虽然很混乱不过我还在

他们飞起来了，正在越过围墙

探头看了一下，都到了这个时候应该不会被注意到了

隐约可以听见一点说话声，那个二年级相当慌张的样子

187 未来之星

速报君！

188 未来之星

速报君！

正在越过围墙也就是说果然风是朝那边吹的吧？

189 速报之星

>>184

系了绳子，拴在这头的树上

估计等会能靠着绳子回来

我也没接触过热气球不太清楚

190 未来之星

wwwwwwww

这可真是www

191 未来之星

所以我说你们不要怀疑前辈的深谋远虑啊！

192 未来之星

深www谋www远www虑www

感觉更像是趁机胡闹啊wwwwww

193 未来之星

老实说已经笑得说不出话来了

把这个帖子给友人看，他读后「噗——」地喷出了嘴里的果汁

194 未来之星

太惊人了吧

如果不是我在校园另一头的话都想立即跑过去观看了

195 未来之星

>>192

不是胡闹吧www

明明帮助了>>1啊www

193 未来之星

明明是乐于助人的好前辈啊www

194 未来之星

不不，你们认真思考一下啊

想帮助翻越围墙的话，只要搭个人梯不就好了吗

普通地踩在肩膀上之类

195 未来之星

>>194

你对奇人有什么误解！！

196 未来之星

>>194

你对奇人有什么误解！！

197 未来之星

>>194

你对奇人有什么误解！！

……不过认真地说，围墙有三米高的话，搭起人梯估计也是不够的哦

198 速报之星

糟糕，看到学生会的人了

我要逃跑了

热气球已经飞过墙外，在这边看不到了

199 未来之星

速报君辛苦了！

200 未来之星

也就是说>>1也安全了吗……

201 未来之星

辛苦了！

202 未来之星

辛苦了！

炒面面包买好了哦

203 未来之星

>>202

还真的买了啊你www

204 未来之星

总而言之也算是个圆满的结局……

祝福吧

205 未来之星

现在我只期待>>1能回来讲完后续啊

206 未来之星

>>205

不不，与女友见面的话就没心情在意这边了吧

207 未来之星

啊啊啊

我们竟然帮助了一个现充这么久的时间吗

208 未来之星

我也想要女友啊…………

209 未来之星

我也想要恋爱啊…………


	4. 校舍里的幽灵（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是「DDD」当日。  
> 侧面涉及「DDD」前濑名泉、游木真二人之间发生的事。不做具体描写，但由于文体原因，部分人物对事情的描述难免有片面、失真甚至偏颇之处，有可能令人感到不快。  
> 关于这点请务必注意，如果不能适应请务必不要勉强自己阅读，谢谢理解

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**我说啊，校舍里真的不是存在幽灵吗**

1 受惊吓的未来之星

为了接下来的「DDD」做准备，申请了昨晚留在学校通宵赶制舞台衣装

但是，在校舍遇到了可怕的东西

2 未来之星

又一个怪谈爱好者吗

>>1可以与之前那位「喷水池里有人鱼」的人交流一下心得哦

3 未来之星

一般高校都是会有这些传说的吧

虽然大概也只有这点算得上是普通的高校

4 未来之星

但www是www喷水池里真的有人鱼啊www

不说这个，>>1看到了什么样的幽灵呢？

5 未来之星

>>4

不要说了，喷水池人鱼的故事把我吓了三天……

>>1要是打算讲可怕的故事请务必提前说明下( ＴДT)

6 未来之星

什么，你们还有心思刷讨论版啊

都已经被淘汰了吗

7 未来之星

>>6

你拿着的是毁灭之刃吗！！

8 未来之星

>>6

不要说出来！

9 未来之星

……嘛……

毕竟……都已经这个时候了嘛

10 未来之星

幽灵的话，之前不是也有被演剧部的愚人节道具吓到尖叫的人吗

反正也只是那种程度的东西吧

11 受惊吓的未来之星

我也刚刚输掉

令人伤心的话就不要提了啊。ﾟ(ΡД｀ﾟq)ﾟ。

12 未来之星

>>11

摸摸

13 未来之星

>>10

那个已经超过愚人节道具的水准了

就算是花子小姐本人也会吓到的哦

14 未来之星

已经在看别人的表演了_(:з)∠)_

摸摸>>1

15 受惊吓的未来之星

是这样的

从前天起申请了练习室，晚上也留在学院赶制舞台衣装

因为临近「DDD」的关系吗 ，虽然很晚了，同一幢楼里也有几间练习室还亮着灯

在中途起身去上洗手间回来的时候听到了奇怪的声音

16 未来之星

…………

>>1你自己也说了是有人在啊，别人会发出声音是很正常的吧

17 未来之星

啊，队长也问过我们昨天晚上是否打算通宵来着

经过投票表决还是放弃了

不过实际上也睡不着啊……

18 未来之星

>>17

睡得很踏实哦

反正也赢不了

19 未来之星

>>18

你wwwwww

竟然很乐观wwwww

20 未来之星

在练习的人发出声音很正常吧

况且还是通宵

让我通宵练习的话估计到最后都要崩溃大哭了哦

21 受惊吓的未来之星

在经过某间隔音练习室时响起的奇怪声音

比较模糊，像是很沉闷的，什么东西撞击墙壁的响动

一般练习的话没可能发出这种声音吧

每次响声之间的间隔很短，总之这样一连串的声音持续了好几下

老实说很吓人

全身僵硬，目不斜视地快速通过了

22 未来之星

…………这个

比如练舞时不小心摔倒之类的？

23 受惊吓的未来之星

**而且那间练习室并没有亮灯啊**

24 未来之星

Σ(°Д°；

25 未来之星

>>23

……………………

26 未来之星

……练、练习在黑暗中跳舞于是摔倒了（努力

27 未来之星

>>26

太努力了！

但是毫无说服力！

28 未来之星

来展开不靠谱猜想大会吧

在黑暗中用拳头反复敲打墙壁的修行

29 未来之星

>>28

是什么忍者的修行吗！

30 未来之星

难道不是在打架吗

熬夜对心脏不好，感觉脾气也会变得火爆起来

31 未来之星

好像很有用啊，不靠谱猜想大会

>>1看到好笑的发言就不会害怕了吧

32 未来之星

>>30

在「DDD」前夜打架吗

不觉得什么人会做这种事……

33 未来之星

打到脸就糟糕了啊

或者手脚受伤之类的也很麻烦

一不小心就没办法上台了

34 未来之星

……咦？说到忍者

35 未来之星

好像「流星队」有个总是自称忍者的一年级来着

因为被帮助过所以印象深刻

36 未来之星

你www们www

不要认真考虑忍者啊www

37 未来之星

>>35

就算说自己是忍者也不会真的做这种修行啊

话说，根本就没有这种忍者修行吧

38 未来之星

>>35

不，「流星队」的话昨晚是要求回家好好休息的

我在1-A，班上聊过这个事情

39 未来之星

话说，用拳头敲打墙壁的话手指也会受伤吧

40 未来之星

我说你们都想得太夸张了吧

忘记关窗所以被风吹动的窗扇或者门扇明明是最有可能的

41 未来之星

说是间隔很短，究竟有多短呢？

我最初也有过靠着墙练倒立但总是摔下来的时候

说实话超痛的

42 未来之星

不小心被关在练习室里的野猫之类的吗

大概锁门的时候没认真看

43 受惊吓的未来之星

>>40

那样的话我能听出来的

44 受惊吓的未来之星

>>42

呜哇这更可怕了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

我很怕小动物啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

>>31

倒是不害怕了，谢谢

因为没有获胜，现在有点失落……

45 未来之星

>>40

记得隔音室练习室都是在背风的一侧？

46 未来之星

不是，这个说不定只是>>1你的幻觉呢

深夜困倦的时候会出现幻觉很正常

47 未来之星

学校是有不少野猫，但是印象里很少跑进校舍来啊……

48 受惊吓的未来之星

>>46

我很清醒

不如说因为第二天就要上台了，所以精神异常亢奋

49 未来之星

是哪一间练习室呢？

总觉得最近练习室应该都借出去了，去管理处查一下就能知道是哪个「组合」借的吧

50 未来之星

>>49

你要以「我觉得有幽灵」为理由去查这个吗

51 未来之星

就说怀疑有小动物嘛

不过，租借练习室的「组合」今早可能会最后练习一次，在这个时候放走了小动物也说不定

52 华点

……………………我注意到一个问题

>>1是说「隔音练习室」哦？

53 未来之星

>>52

呃，那就是在西校舍的三楼和四楼

对于野猫是有点高了？

54 未来之星

不，说到底什么组合会粗心到把野猫锁在练习室啊

55 华点

>>53

问题倒不在这里……

你们平时使用隔音练习室的时候，从外面能听到室内练习的声音吗？

56 未来之星

>>55

当然听不到啊，都说了是隔

……等等

57 未来之星

…………

58 未来之星

不不不不不要吓人啊啊啊啊啊

59 未来之星

刚刚下台，等等要去管理处还练习室的钥匙

>>1说的练习室是哪一间？我大概可以帮忙看下

60 未来之星

>>55

其实可以听到，如果音乐放很大声的话

在室内开最大音量播放摇滚乐的时候被推门进来的队长发现了

61 华点

…………

练习室那个音响用最大音量的话，响度都可以用在小型舞台上了吧

是觉得你的鼓膜太过于健康了吗

62 未来之星

>>61

……和队长骂我的话竟然一样！

就是想体验一下气氛嘛……虽然开了十几秒后自己也受不了了┑(￣__￣)┍

63 未来之星

平时的环境比较嘈杂，但是深夜会很安静呢？

可能其实没有很大声也能听到

64 受惊吓的未来之星

不要吓人了啊啊啊啊

>>59

麻烦了

西校舍四层的练习室D，没记错的话……

我在练习室A，经过的这个练习室大概在走廊的中间位置

65 未来之星

但是放音乐的音量和野猫的音量也根本不是同等程度啊……

66 未来之星

走廊中间的话不是D就是E吧

67 未来之星

那>>1去洗手间是要穿过整条走廊诶

深夜一个人这么做确实有点吓人

68 探寻真相之星

好，那我去了

改个名字方便辨认

69 未来之星

不要改这么中二的名字啊！！

70 未来之星

是说，>>1现在精神状态如何？

我也是昨晚通宵练习的，四点钟左右撑不住还是躺下了……

刚才在台上头痛得都要开始忘词了

71 未来之星

>>70

比起这个，通宵其实对皮肤状态和身体健康都不好

不过>>1是为了赶制服装那也没办法了

72 未来之星

时间规划的问题( ´_ゝ` )

73 受惊吓的未来之星

>>70

我还好，中途也有睡过一会

……主要还是因为演出结束得早吧

74 未来之星

>>73

安慰你一下

75 未来之星

说到演出，现在会场的情况怎么样呢？

已经结束了吗？

76 未来之星

>>75

没有结束

我在广场上，客人还很多

77 未来之星

怎可能现在就结束

据说要一直持续到晚上来着？

78 未来之星

按照演出场次来说的话持续到晚上才是正常的

比较强力的「组合」好像目前都还没什么动静

79 未来之星

因为如果前期淘汰就太可惜了啊

80 未来之星

但是趁着参与的客人多，恰好也是吸引和巩固粉丝的好机会吧

以此为考虑多表演几场也是很好的

81 未来之星

>>80

说得对

下台的时候一个小正太跑过来请求握手，都要开始不知所措了

82 未来之星

不，那些人不一定需要演出，只要出现在众人面前就能吸引到粉丝吧

路过广场的时候看到不知为何站在那里的「UNDEAD」队长被女孩子围着搭讪

虽然为什么没有和团员在一起这点很迷……

83 未来之星

>>82

你提醒了我

趁此机会去搭讪女孩子说不定意外地可行

84 未来之星

>>83

住手啊！

太丢偶像的脸了吧！！

85 未来之星

因为无聊所以在校园里到处闲晃，其实上了台的有「Knights」

不过舞台很偏僻，走到这里的观众相对不太多

不知道为什么迟迟不开始演出

86 未来之星

>>85

诶，在哪里？

找了很久「Knights」，想过去看

87 未来之星

你绕到西南侧来，差不多场地边缘的部分

对手「组合」好像是两个人？不认识……

88 未来之星

我已经在西南侧了啊！

89 未来之星

要找演出资讯的话去隔壁版吧，各种信息应该会比较详细

毕竟这边只是输了后闲着没事干的人在聊天嘛( ´_ゝ` )

90 未来之星

>>89

有道理

我过去了，多谢

占用版面抱歉啊

91 未来之星

那我也去了

不过隔壁版都是些达人，很容易就会自卑起来了啊，可恶

92 未来之星

我是两边同时都有在看的……

93 未来之星

回到原本的话题，>>1要不要再来详细描述一下你听到的声音？

说不定能从声音上发现线索

虽然可能会越想越恐怖就是了

94 未来之星

>>93

最后一句话是多余的啊！

95 未来之星

有道理，>>1再仔细回想一下？

96 未来之星

沉闷的撞击声吗

撞的是墙还是门能不能听出来？

97 未来之星

在玩什么解谜游戏的感觉www

98 受惊吓的未来之星

像是上面说的，现在想想确实差不多就是撞击的声音

连续响了七、八声，没什么节奏感

间隔很短，半秒钟？

>>96

刚才用练习室的门试了一下，应该是门

……因为砸门被说了「抱歉，不知道你那么失落」

99 未来之星

wwwwwww

>>1好可爱

100 未来之星

>>98

**可能是「有 什 么」想要出来哦**

101 未来之星

不要吓唬别人啊！

102 探寻真相之星

磨了半天才让管理员的大妈答应查一下租借记录

租借四层练习室D的不是「组合」而是舞蹈社团，昨天上午就归还了钥匙啊

103 未来之星

>>102

辛苦了

104 未来之星

所以我说是练舞的声音嘛

105 未来之星

啊，对，舞蹈社团最近是有社团活动来着

106 未来之星

>>104

但是昨天上午就已经归还了钥匙？

>>102方便的话能不能把练习室E也看下

107 探寻真相之星

好，我看一看

108 探寻真相之星

……………………练习室E的是「Knights」

109 未来之星

………………

110 未来之星

……哇——哦（面无表情）

111 未来之星

……怎么说呢，有种，>>1真幸运啊，的感觉

112 未来之星

感觉可以得到什么运气加持的样子

（然后还是被淘汰了

113 未来之星

>>112

你www

不过，「Knights」的话，感觉不会熬夜练习吧

TBC


	5. 体力测定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是主线过后

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**体力测定的结果有多重要？**

1 宅男之星

从以前起体力就不太好

为了拍摄广告硬照，上个月开始疯狂地节食

现在忽然收到体力测定的消息，感觉半只脚已经踏入三途川了啊……

稍微不那么认真应该也没关系……吧……？

2 未来之星

…………

是喔，都忘了还有这件事

3 未来之星

重要是重要，不过只要不是差得特别夸张就没问题

4 未来之星

今年推迟到五月份了啊

感觉会超级热(；´д｀)ゞ

5 未来之星

没办法嘛

毕竟几乎全部的学生都要参加「DDD」，因此才推迟的吧

其他科那边倒是已经测定过了

6 未来之星

一般来讲没问题

去年的经验的话

7 未来之星

只是体能和健康状况的测试啦，只要在普通日本学生的平均值以上就可以

8 未来之星

不过去年也听说过有一年级在测试中昏倒来着

所以也不是全然没问题吧

9 未来之星

>>8

这个情况太特殊了！

10 宅男之星

>>8

在太阳下站久了会头晕，倒还没有到昏倒的程度……

不过，有点担心耐力跑(つд⊂)

11 未来之星

>>1从现在起多多地吃饭吧

还有三天不是吗

12 未来之星

我在意一个问题

会问这个的话，>>1是一年生吧？

…………最近的一年生是入学不到一个月就能接到工作的水平啊｡･ﾟ･(ﾉ∀`)･ﾟ･｡

13 未来之星

正常吃饭效率大概不够高，喝点营养补充剂会很有效

话说，从节食的时候就应该喝啊

节食和不进食还是有区别的

14 未来之星

现在的摄影师拍硬照不是基本都会做后期修图

老实说身材如何不太影响吧

15 未来之星

>>14

拿出点职业态度来啊你

16 宅男之星

>>12

是的，是一年生

不过只是托了「组合」的前辈的福才得到这个机会的，本人其实没有什么能力

>>14

我是想着从前期就做好准备会比较好

17 未来之星

能和前辈一起得到工作机会已经很厉害了……

18 未来之星

但是>>1你现在的问题是体力不足啊

准备得有点过头了吧

19 未来之星

虽然为了工作节食看起来很努力，但是>>1你不是也想着在体能测试偷懒嘛

这只是普通地没有协调好自己的事情而已

20 未来之星

哇www说得有点过分啦www

>>1只是没经验的一年级吧？

21 未来之星

放心啦，无论如何不会垫底的

今年可是有个女生哦

22 未来之星

……原来目标只是不垫底而已？！

23 未来之星

>>20

并不过分哦

盲目地努力过头也没好处的吧

24 未来之星

>>21

你www是www魔鬼吗www

话说>>1体力不好的话，测定结果不如女生也是很有可能的吧？

25 未来之星

>>24

你才是魔鬼啊！

26 未来之星

要不要去向保健老师说明情况？

日后单独再测定一次可行吗

27 未来之星

不，转校生的话并不是我们偶像科的学生

她已经测定过了的样子，据说

28 未来之星

>>27

所以是连「不会垫底」的确信都没有了吗wwwww

29 未来之星

>>26的建议好像很可行

去向保健室的佐贺美老师说明一下吧

30 未来之星

喂喂，只是节食而已，有这么严重吗

平时身体还算健康的话，现在无论如何也不会太差的吧

31 未来之星

>>30

像是>>1这种短期内减掉体重的节食还是挺伤身体的

以前也做过类似的事，话说这种格外珍重地对待第一份工作的心情完全可以理解啊

虽然下次还是多多考虑比较好

32 未来之星

都到了久站会头晕的程度了哦

如果在测定途中昏倒，感觉会成为伴随演艺事业一生的梗

33 未来之星

>>32

综艺节目定番话题get

34 未来之星

wwwww不要说了

35 未来之星

所以还是赶快去向保健老师说明吧

36 记忆力超群的未来之星

我说总觉得见过类似的事情……

翻了一下，果然在之前买的一本杂志里有提到相关话题，迅速恢复和保持体力的

确实科学饮食+营养补充剂会很有效啊

……顺便一说访谈的对象是濑名泉前辈

37 未来之星

wwwwwwww

38 未来之星

杂志做访谈连这种事情都会提到吗……

不过濑名前辈对模特工作非常熟悉，大概很有参考价值

39 未来之星

但是濑名前辈自己的体能就很不错啊

大家都看过live吧，他根本就不是需要担心体力的人

感觉是像>>30说的那样，就算节食过体力也不会下降的类型

40 记忆力超群的未来之星

>>38

是讲述拍摄趣事的访谈啦

可以看出努力地想朝花边新闻的方向靠，但是濑名前辈只说了这个方向上的事www

41 未来之星

说来三天的时间也足够恢复体力啊

恢复到能够完成体力测定的程度就没问题了

42 宅男之星

>>26

谢谢，实在不行的话就这么办

>>18

>>19

对不起，下次我会考虑清楚再行动的

43 宅男之星

>>36

谢谢，决定从现在起好好计划一下饮食

三天之后再看效果如何吧……

44 未来之星

不www

>>1你没必要对我们道歉吧www

45 未来之星

毕竟只是你自己的事嘛，我们也只能发表意见

46 未来之星

不过，对偶像而言体力还是很重要的啊

我觉得还是锻炼到「即使节食也能正常完成工作和生活」的程度比较好

接下来还有两年，>>1就从一年级开始锻炼吧

47 未来之星

但是总觉得现在的一年级都很有活力啊

之前见过一个在走廊跑步的小男生，想象以上地热爱运动……

48 未来之星

>>47

也没有到需要在走廊跑步的程度www

普通地锻炼就好啦www

49 未来之星

不如说这不是违反校规的吗www

50 未来之星

>>47

我是一年级，这个描述大概是B班的天满

是运动天才来着，要>>1向他学习也太残酷啦www

51 未来之星

虽说这样，但是基本的体力还是要有吧

平时演出没有体力也是不行的

52 未来之星

所以才要求在普通学生的平均值以上啊……

不过live真的很需要体力，尤其是一些高强度的演出

之前观看「红月」live的时候就被震撼到了……

53 未来之星

>>52

也www不www要www跟「红月」比体能啊www

不是普通人类能达到的水平就没有比较的意义了www

54 未来之星

对了，>>1现在最好不要过去保健室？

虽然不知道为什么，椚老师在保健室帮忙

陪同学来保健室处理伤口，面对椚老师压力好大…………

55 未来之星

记得>>1刚刚说的是先去规划饮食？

56 未来之星

啊，是的，椚老师偶尔会在那边出现

大概是老师之间有什么要讨论的事情吧……

57 未来之星

>>54

╰（・ω・ｏ）理解你

虽然明明没做错什么，看到老师就会不自觉地紧张起来……

58 未来之星

过两天再向老师说明也来得及吧

确实也没必要现在过去

59 未来之星

我找到了可能是>>36说的那期杂志

对于艺人来讲还是健康的身体最重要，关于这一点访谈里也说到了啊

果然比起事后想办法补救，还是一开始就注重增强体力比较好……

60 未来之星

一路读下来的我已经决定要从今天开始锻炼身体了(´Ａ｀)


	6. 来贴私服的照片吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点怎样都好了大概是夏季  
> Summer camp活动里朔间桑的夏季练习装很让人在意，像是紫色的哈伦裤一样……所以试着猜想一下作为艺能人的大家日常会是怎样的穿着

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**夏天到了，作为参考来贴私服穿搭的照片吧**

1 时尚之星

我先来

[图片]

2 未来之星

[图片]

上个星期拍摄的

3 未来之星

[图片]

4 未来之星

>>2

可恶，竟然很帅气

5 未来之星

因为是夏天，最近都不怎么出门

当然也就不需要烦恼搭配的事了…(・_・`)

6 未来之星

[图片]

ユニ○ロDK

7 未来之星

>>6

……这也太随意了吧！

8 未来之星

[图片]

妹妹送的生日礼物

虽然品味很谜……

9 未来之星

>>6

什么啊那个上衣！

看起来30岁左右

10 未来之星

>>6

求你脱掉上衣……

11 未来之星

>>8

啊啊这是ハロー○ティ的限定款周边来着

妹妹是小学生吗？

12 未来之星

[图片]

我有和>>6一样的上衣

只要认真搭配的话，基本款也是能派上用场的

13 未来之星

>>12

啊，这个意外地能看

14 未来之星

>>12

这个不错

15 未来之星

只是精心挑选了配饰所以整体能看吧

上衣本身还是有种土气感

16 未来之星

[图片]

17 未来之星

不过私服的话，舒适度是最重要的啊

时尚之类的随意一下就好了吧

18 未来之星

感觉每个人的穿衣风格都不一样

大家是怎么挑选服装搭配的呢？

19 未来之星

>>18

时尚杂志

20 未来之星

最开始模仿前辈的风格

后来就放飞自我了

21 未来之星

>>18

不是有相关的课程吗

你们大概都不会认真听，不过内容意外地实用

22 未来之星

[图片]

我们的部长的照片

一起去挑选运动鞋的时候拍摄的

想过要模仿部长的穿衣风格，但是体格差距太大了(´；ω；`)

23 未来之星

>>22

好清爽的打扮

不过，是要贴自己的私服图片吧www

24 未来之星

>>22

守泽前辈！

这种邻家哥哥的感觉真好（泪

25 时尚之星

倒是没有限定要贴自己的图片

不过说到篮球部，比较喜欢高峰同学的私服

[图片]

26 未来之星

>>25

哇好高

该说「难怪是篮球部」还是怎样

>>22的那位也好高

27 未来之星

>>25

竟然在商店街的店铺里www这是在做什么哦www

如果是宣传活动的话就不算私服了吧www

28 未来之星

但是看起来就是私服啊

商业活动感觉会更谨慎地挑选服装

29 未来之星

>>27

据说是自己家管理的店铺

要说私服大概也算？

30 未来之星

>>25

喂喂这个裤子也只是普通的休闲装吧

这时候就不说土气了吗

31 未来之星

因为帅

32 未来之星

因为好看

33 未来之星

因为身材好

34 未来之星

↑3hit

不过，确实没有土气的感觉啊

相反的有种邻家男孩的气质

35 未来之星

>>34

是说不像偶像？

36 未来之星

不不，也有这种定位的偶像吧

啊，说到「像是偶像」，我想看学生会副会长的私服

37 未来之星

>>36

wwwwww

完全不能想象啊这个www

38 未来之星

>>36

总感觉副会长是会在休日也穿制服的类型

39 未来之星

那么学生会长呢？

40 未来之星

>>39

[图片]

会长的我倒是有

新闻上保存的与家人出席宴会的照片，不知道算不算是私服

41 未来之星

>>40

那不算的吧www

不过西装的品位倒是很帅

42 未来之星

好看但是参考价值不大啊……

这样也算的话我也能找到更多哦

[图片]

流镝马奉纳中的副会长

43 未来之星

喂www越来越离谱啦www

44 未来之星

这个更不是私服啊www

45 未来之星

不过，一般都不太可能会保存别人的私服照片吧

除了关系很好之外

46 未来之星

话说，没有人贴自己的图片了吗

47 未来之星

…………

48 未来之星

>>46

……因为珠玉在前，忽然就不敢贴了｡･ﾟ･(ﾉ∀`)･ﾟ･｡

49 未来之星

我来贴图

[链接]

B班的鸣上偶尔会在twitter发布一些照片，最近的夏季私服很好看

50 未来之星

>>49

这个好看是好看

他的配饰感觉不是每个人都能用

51 未来之星

>>49

每张的戒指看起来都有不同

52 未来之星

谁来贴一下在画展偶遇日日树前辈的图片

53 未来之星

>>52

那是什么？！

54 未来之星

咦？明明记得我有存

怎么说呢，那张图片还挺颠覆认知的

55 时尚之星

[图片]

我来贴上吧

>>53

前段时间的话题，有人从画展参观结束时遇到了同样来参观的日日树前辈

56 未来之星

>>55

呜哇www就是这张

怎么说呢，日日树前辈的私服比想象中要更普通一些

57 未来之星

如果不是图片上能看到一点头发，完全无法相信是本人啊

58 未来之星

说是画展，是上个月在市立美术馆举办的那一场吗？

因为姐姐感兴趣我也去了，出发之前被姐姐叮嘱了「这是高雅艺术，注意着装」

……虽然无论怎么穿我也不是高雅的人

[图片]

那天被姐姐挑剔后勉强合格的打扮

59 未来之星

>>58

倒是可以理解

毕竟是正式场合嘛

60 未来之星

>>58

这样穿很不错啊

稳重大方的感觉

61 未来之星

第一次见到前辈的私服

话说，一旁的那只袖子是与前辈同行的人？

62 未来之星

这么说，日日树前辈难道是为此才打扮成这样的吗

63 时尚之星

>>58

就是那场

我也喜欢你的私服，感觉像是可靠的男朋友（笑

>>61

是同行的人

不过那边发帖的人说隔得太远看不清楚

64 未来之星

其实，私服也要考虑究竟是在什么场合要穿啊

比如在家里只穿着T恤和短裤就可以，但如果是参加画展或者约会之类的活动则必须挑选适合的服装

65 未来之星

>>64

流镝马(ry

66 未来之星

不过接下来就是夏天了

说到夏天就是出外游玩之类，需要穿私服的场合还是挺多的

67 未来之星

让我来终结这个帖子吧

[图片]

68 未来之星

>>67

呜哇啊啊啊啊啊啊

69 未来之星

>>67

毫无疑问地赢了

70 未来之星

>>67

女、女装？！

虽然只有背影也好可爱啊啊啊啊

71 未来之星

为什么会有女装啊

不过很清爽哦，夏天的感觉

72 未来之星

这个是2-A班级活动的照片之一吧，确实是上个周末来着？

女装是因为是那个转校生的私服啊你们清醒一下！

73 未来之星

…………啊啊

虽然参考意义也不大，但就是想把>>67评为优胜呢……

74 未来之星

是呢…………

75 未来之星

可爱就是正义啊…………


	7. 关于男女合校的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是主线进行中

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**来设想一下男女合校的情形吧**

1 未来之星

从下一年开始就要改成男女合校

作为尝试，今年招收了一名女生作为「制作人」

……老实说，忽然要和女生同校还真有点不适应

与现在比起来，混合校会有什么不同呢？

2 未来之星

可以交女朋友

3 未来之星

……三年生觉得自己无法回答这个问题( ´_ゝ` )

4 未来之星

>>2

喂www

开局暴击吗www

5 未来之星

开www局www暴www击www

不过应该不会有太大变化吧，现在的情况来看

6 未来之星

变化应该没有太大

不过平均来说女生歌唱水平高的不少，感觉会来一些了不起的竞争对手

7 未来之星

>>6

外形、气质都非常不错的人也很多

不好，紧张感被调动起来了

8 未来之星

女友不至于www

真想交女友的话，在放学路上不是也能遇到其他科的女生吗www

当然，不想交女友的人就算学校里来了女生也还是交不到吧

9 未来之星

说到女友，不是有经常与普通科的女生来往的人吗

经常在校内和商店街看到有人约会，因为看见过太多次，已经能认出那张脸了

似乎是学长的样子

10 未来之星

不不，你们还是放弃交女友的念头吧

尤其是女子偶像

会给自己的未来带来麻烦哦

11 未来之星

其实之前就在想这个问题……

不管怎么说，要和女孩子同台竞技还是会有压力啊

舞台表现的侧重点、台风和目标人群都有不同

12 未来之星

因为女偶像的魅力完全在不同方面……

我觉得一直专注培养男子偶像反而比较好，如果变成混合校，就像是失去了梦之咲本身的特点一样

13 未来之星

>>12

关于这点我觉得校方也还在摸索

毕竟一直以来都是培养男性偶像，在这方面恐怕没什么经验

14 未来之星

女生和我们学习的课程是相同的吗？

想到舞蹈课要和女生一起上，忽然有些兴奋……

15 未来之星

>>14

练习时就会分开的吧

像是体育课那样

16 未来之星

如果忽略能力上的差距，大部分男观众还是天然地更喜欢女子偶像？

会由此降低我们的评价也说不定

17 未来之星

不过就算现在不竞争，将来也是要与女性偶像彼此竞争的

这方面来看倒不觉得是坏事

18 未来之星

评价还是人气怎样都好

想知道同时也会扩大制作人科的招生吗？

这个才比较重要

19 未来之星

男粉丝才是怎样都好

不太想和男粉丝扯上过多关系，总觉得很可怕

尤其是青年男人

Homo气味

20 未来之星

>>19

这么说有点过分哦

别人也是为了观看才来的吧

21 未来之星

喂www别这么说粉丝啊www

虽然男粉丝相对比较少是事实

22 未来之星

不管怎样也是粉丝啊

对喜欢自己的人说出这种话，不是偶像该有的作为吧

23 未来之星

我也在意制作人的事

趁着转校生来体验入部的时候有搭过话，本想拜托她为我的「组合」帮忙，回答是「抱歉，最近安排不出时间」

如果能增加制作人的人数，大概就不会这么辛苦了

24 未来之星

放心，肯定会增加招生啦

不止是对偶像们有帮助，培养制作人对学校也是很有益处的

25 未来之星

说到男粉丝啊，印象就是会做出过激事件呢

之前「流星队」的事记忆比较深刻

让女生入学的话，安全方面要怎么办的问题稍微有点在意……

26 未来之星

学校的保卫工作还是做得很好的

这个方面倒是可以放心

27 未来之星

不不，保卫再严格，对校外活动也还是没办法吧

28未来之星

>>25

诶？

这是什么事件！？

29 未来之星

不过女子偶像的防范意识会更强，大概也比较敏锐

不用过于担心啦

>>28

你没有听说吗？

前段时间在校外进行活动的时候，突然被距离过近的男粉丝冲击

虽然因为是粉丝，并没有要伤害的意图

不过现场的景象看上去相当惊人，还是引发了关注

30 未来之星

也没办法，他们的演出风格就是会比较吸引男粉丝吧

31 未来之星

>>30

首先，女子偶像的话，粉丝互动不会做到他们那种程度的啊……

32 未来之星

至少应该不会轻易地握手跟拥抱

虽说与粉丝接触还挺开心的

33 未来之星

那么，以后举办live之前还要针对对方「组合」是男是女来做出适当的应对吗

既然性别会影响观众取向的话

34 未来之星

在考虑那么现实的事情之前

拜托让我看看制服超短裙啊

35 未来之星

>>34

报警了

36 未来之星

文化祭上不是就可以看到很多女装嘛

还有一些演出也会有

37 未来之星

>>33

「组合」逐渐向男女混合方向发展的可能性也有啊

虽说出道后很可能不会一起活动，不过这样也能培养工作上的协调性

38 未来之星

是说，总觉得最近伪娘风格的偶像也多了起来啊

餐厅打工时遇到的一年级，超乎想象地可爱

39 未来之星

不不不

跟女子偶像结成「组合」这种事绝对不要

感觉全然协调不来

40 未来之星

>>38

喂喂，那只是普通的长得可爱而已吧

据我所知还没有明确地树立「伪娘偶像」这个定位的人

41 未来之星

>>39

这个也想太多了哦

女子偶像大概也不会愿意与我们结成组合吧

42 未来之星

说到这个，转校生是怎么看待我们的呢？

总觉得她没有什么特别的态度，但要说不在意周围都是男生也不太对

43 未来之星

已经是众星捧月般的待遇了

按理说也不会有什么不满吧

44 未来之星

也不是众星捧月吧www

不如说是因为能帮上忙所以非常抢手

当然，实际上这个状况大概很辛苦

45 未来之星

与她交谈过，是很有礼貌的好孩子

只有在这种时候能产生「啊，学校里真的有女生啊」的实感……

46 未来之星

之前的活动和转校生一起工作

有制作人在真是帮了大忙

就像上面所说的，明年能增加制作人的招生就好了

47 未来之星

其实，女子偶像的体力说不定是个问题

两边都同样锻炼过的话，体力上的优势大概是在我们这边

48 未来之星

>>47

啊，有道理

不过好像也说不上什么决定性的优势……

49 未来之星

也不一定，比如转校生的体力就是普通水平吧

要开live还是没问题的

50 未来之星

这种事没必要从现在就开始计划啊

明明还有超过半年的时间

51 未来之星

>>50

画饼充……(ry

52 未来之星

啊啊不过，就算会增加竞争对手也好，还真期待男女合校啊

53 未来之星

说得也是啊……


	8. 班里的气氛很奇怪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是主线结束后  
> 认为一所学校中不太可能将同年级的学生只分成两个班级来教学，所以这边的设定是除了AB班之外还有CDE等班级，关于这点还请注意。  
> A君和B君都是原创人物。

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**最近班级内部的气氛很奇怪**

1 困扰的未来之星

原因是其中两人吵架了

算是进入了冷战状态

虽然很想帮助他们重归于好，但是作为旁观者也不知道要说什么

2 未来之星

毕竟是新学年啊

3 未来之星

吵架之类的事再正常不过了

今年恰好分到和讨厌的家伙一个班，何止吵架，我都想杀人了哦

4 未来之星

去年我的班里也尽是些奇怪的人

随心所欲到处胡闹，有好几次都想扯着他们的耳朵吼「你清醒一下」

名门高校不是让你们来做这些事的啊……

新班级反倒好了很多

5 未来之星

如果没有相应的觉悟，建议还是不要随意去帮的好

这种二人间的吵架，作为旁人很难弄清楚前因后果吧

6 未来之星

>>3

喂www

虽然讨厌但是杀人什么的还是不行吧www

7 未来之星

8 困扰的未来之星

简单地说明一下

我是一年级，没什么特点的普通人，顺便一提同学的二人都是优等生

二人从开学起结成「组合」活动，老实说相当强

但是，最近因为「组合」定位还是发展方向一类的事情吵了起来

似乎是谁都不认可谁的样子

啊，分别称呼A君跟B君吧，A君是队长

两人目前闹得很僵，据说B君已经递交了脱退申请

作为旁观者看着很难受啊……

9 未来之星

……

都已经提到散伙，这根本就是无可挽回的程度了嘛

10 未来之星

比起闹僵是已经闹翻了吧这个

11 未来之星

申请已经递交了也没办法……

>>1要不要转换一下思路，比如邀请B君加入自己所在的「组合」之类？

既然是优等生的话

12 未来之星

>>11

也太缺乏同情心了？！

不过都到了这个时候，>>1你能做的事情也不太多

递交申请之前没有努力劝说吗？

13 未来之星

这种观念问题一般都很难协调

理念不合的话还是不要勉强吧

14 未来之星

不是啊你们等等

普通的话，从「组合」脱退的申请是需要队长本人盖章确认的

仅仅递交是不会生效，所以还有挽回的余地

15 未来之星

……诶，这个倒是可以试试

从A君那边试着说服看看？

16 未来之星

都已经吵成这样，这边递交上去那边A君肯定会同意的吧……

17 未来之星

>>16

这个倒不一定哦

说不定只是傲(ry

18 未来之星

怎么说呢，我来提供一下经验好了

我认识的学长很久之前从「组合」脱退，大概三天之内完成了全部手续

不过这是在队长没有反对的情况下

同时脱退的不止他一个人，所以实际上手续的办理可能还会更快一些

>>1如果要行动的话还是尽快吧

19 未来之星

我觉得还是从A君那边说明比较好

>>1你对两人的观念都是怎么看的？偏向哪一边呢？

20 未来之星

想法不同的人一起演出也很辛苦

放弃吧，我觉得

21 未来之星

>>18

你的学长为什么要与别人同时脱退啊……

不止一个人一下子走掉的话，「组合」活动也会受到不少影响吧

没有责任心

22 困扰的未来之星

>>15

我与B君关系比较好，A君接触不多

午休时间去试试看

老实说，感觉说动他的可能性不大……

>>18

啊，谢谢

B君是昨天才递交的，看来还来得及

>>20

谢谢

还是想挽救一下

因为两人都很有才能，分开太可惜了

23 未来之星

>>1是个好孩子呢(＊´∀｀)

24 未来之星

>>21

我是>>18

也因为理念不合

换了队长，学长和其他人因为不能接受新队长而脱退了

队长没有反对，再说继续待下去也没好处

我认为是完全没问题的做法

25 未来之星

前段时间我们班上也有人吵起来过

在一起参与live后和好了

>>1要不要也试着把A君和B君一起约出来谈谈？

怎么说呢，在并肩努力中更容易感受到羁绊？

26 未来之星

>>25

wwwww这个说法也太羞耻了

27 未来之星

不一定要一起活动？毕竟B君已经提出脱退了

午休时间坐下来一起吃点东西，顺便开诚布公地聊聊怎样

28 未来之星

>>24

喂喂喂，这就是没有责任心啊

队长更新换代的时候，也是「组合」运转的关键时候吧

这个时间点突然离开，不管怎样也说不过去

29 未来之星

先明确一下>>1你「说动A君」的目标

是「让A君接受B君的观念」吗？

还是「让A君无论如何都先挽留B君」呢？

30 未来之星

>>29

没有折中一点的选项吗！

不会伤害感情的那种

31 未来之星

说真的，组合方针这类观念真的太难互相理解了

除非要其中一方放弃自己的想法，完全认同对方的想法

不过这个也很难做到吧

32 困扰的未来之星

思考了很多，多少有了一些打算

谢谢大家的回复

>>19

我认为A君是对的

B君，怎么说……有点过于理想化了

虽然倒没有什么错处，不如说很佩服他

不过现实来看还是A君的想法比较行得通

>>29

可能是后者

上面说得对，因为是旁观者，很难弄清楚前因后果

只是希望能让两人先冷静下来谈话

33 未来之星

我感觉>>1自己也没有考虑清楚

你说「作为旁观者看着难受」，但是，或许目前的结果对AB两人是最好的呢？

>>1你能确定两人没有冷静地讨论过这件事吗？

34 未来之星

>>31

也要看B君是怎样的人

如果是不太坚持己见的类型倒是能跟着队长的思路走，我班上的一个人就是这样

不如说也有点过头了，队长说什么就是什么啊那家伙……

35 未来之星

相性不佳的话，还是分开最好吧

勉强组合在一起的话，工作效率也会变低的

36 未来之星

>>34

这样也是对自己的前途不负责任啊

没有主见的人来当什么偶像

37 未来之星

不过B君吵架后就直接提出脱退

应该是很有自我主张的人吧

还是行不通哦

38 未来之星

>>34的例子也太极端了……

不一定要全部认同彼此的观念，只要演出时能合作就够了

本来艺能界中也没有那么多能合得来的人在

39 未来之星

不不，当然是与相性好的人合作比较轻松

40 未来之星

>>38

我觉得有道理

说到底偶像是工作啊，只是合作关系

勉强追求一团和气也没必要

41 困扰的未来之星

>>35

除去这个分歧外，两人是相当好的朋友

我觉得是可以协调一致的

谢谢你

>>33

讨论过，但是不太冷静

我是B君的后座所以很清楚……

42 困扰的未来之星

也谢谢大家的回复

虽然有点担忧，不过还是决定了去找A君谈谈

B君确实是很有主见的人，但也不是不会听旁人说话

希望能有好结果吧


	9. 新学年的目标

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是高一年级入校一段时间后

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**来开个记录新学年目标的帖子吧**

1 未来之星

看到去年同一时间有这样的帖子

那么今年也应该有吧

这么想着发表了这个帖子

虽然有点冒昧，希望大家能来一起交流(*´▽｀)

之前的帖子

[链接]

2 未来之星

啊，对，这么说是该有一个来着

3 未来之星

这种事情，第一次班级会议上应该就讨论过了吧……

4 未来之星

不是挺好的嘛

我先来哦

今年要把体重保持在65kg以内

5 未来之星

不如说，去年留言的大家目标都实现了吗？

6 未来之星

学会弹吉他

要达到可以上台演出的程度

7 未来之星

>>5

实现了哦

去年的目标是「做一件帅气的事」

8 未来之星

坚持每天做气息练习

9 未来之星

>>7

www这种模糊的目标太犯规了吧

所以你做了什么帅气的事吗？

10 未来之星

克服紧张克服紧张克服紧张

重要的话说三遍

……虽然每次上台前还是会紧张(ﾉ_･､)

写多少遍「人」都没有用啊啊啊

11 未来之星

加入学生会

12 未来之星

>>10

随身携带一些能让自己心情平静的东西

班上有同学这么做，好像真的会有效

虽然看起来只是个难以言喻的吉祥物小玩偶……

13 未来之星

单手倒立超过一分钟

体能倒是没问题，但是平衡感不太好

14 未来之星

>>11

倒是不会阻止你哦

15 未来之星

什么，说的都是这么实际的目标吗

点进来之前还在想「征服世界」一类的

16 未来之星

>>15

……也做不到啊！

17 未来之星

不不，目标什么的果然还是要说比较现实的事

18 未来之星

倒不是说不实际的目标有什么不对

不过也没有作用吧

用来激励自己的话，当然应该树立能够达到的目标才对

19 未来之星

那我来立个远大而现实的目标吧

今年之内偶像出道

20 未来之星

>>18

对应地应该建立一个目标实现后报告的帖子

明年再看会很励志

21 未来之星

目标是增强自立生活的能力

目前工作的钱倒是足够支付房租，不过做饭不太行

22 未来之星

看了去年的帖子

有好多目标也根本不可能实现的吧

「在东○巨蛋举办live」之类的

23 未来之星

巨www蛋www

后来实现了吗？

24 未来之星

没有吧

25 未来之星

>>23

硬要说倒也不是没可能实现……

不过不觉得用那种轻松态度说出来的人会拼尽全力地为这个目标进行努力啊

24 未来之星

我是新生

也去看了去年的帖子

怎么说呢，有些一看就很不靠谱的目标是什么啊

25 未来之星

要组织一次合宿

去年没有说服队长举办合宿，今年自己当了队长，想给大家一个美好的回忆吧

26 未来之星

要漂亮地完成第一场梦幻祭的演出

不过去年的帖子里基本没有提到和梦幻祭有关的内容？

27 未来之星

>>26

是新生吗

去年的这个时候梦幻祭刚刚开始流行，以此为目标的人没有吧

28 未来之星

>>25

想要像你这样的队长…(´・ω・`)

29 未来之星

好像很帅气的样子

要加入弓道部

30 未来之星

只要一次也好

想要收到粉丝亲手制作的巧克力啊啊啊

31 未来之星

想学会作曲

已经建立了一份计划表，决定新学年开始按部就班地进行学习

希望能够顺利实现

32 未来之星

>>27

是新生，原来如此吗，谢谢

今年倒是很流行啊，「组合」的队长已经给大家报了名

…………有点紧张(；´∀｀)

33 未来之星

>>32

加油！

34 未来之星

>>19为什么会想着今年之内偶像出道呢？

身为学生，还是先充分地培养经验与能力比较好吧

35 未来之星

>>34

我倒觉得没什么

现在校内不是也有的吗，现役偶像之类的人

实力足够就没问题了

36 未来之星

的确，之前听说隔壁班就有人是现役模特来着

明明同是二年级，人与人的区别真大啊

37 未来之星

不过如果现在出道，压力也不小吧

在进行艺能活动的同时还要兼顾课业

38 未来之星

>>

所以当然是有能力的人才能这么做啊……

啧，人与人的差距

39 未来之星

比起作曲更想学会编舞啊

入学之前观看过「Fine」的live，对舞步印象很深刻

想达到那个水平

现在开始学习来得及吗

40 未来之星

在三年级有从入学前就很崇拜的前辈

无论如何都想拿到前辈的签名

当然如果能拥抱的话ry

41 未来之星

>>40

报警了

42 未来之星

>>40

这个存下来

以后可以当作犯人是谁的线索

43 未来之星

目标

每次都能顺利地借到练习室

44 未来之星

>>43

这不是通过努力就能实现的目标啊！

45 未来之星

>>39

编舞本身不太难，有基础的话

不过，想达到「Fine」的水平，除了舞蹈知识之外还要充分考虑队员的个人能力哦

这方面来看觉得做不到

46 未来之星

要养成晨跑的习惯

去年有点懈怠，今年再不锻炼体力就完了

47 未来之星

>>46

我也是，一起加油吧

之前想去晨跑，刚好遇到两个人也在锻炼

干脆地被他们甩开了大半圈｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

这也太夸张了，是陆上部的吗

48 未来之星

真是令人怀念啊，去年的帖子

看到了自己没实现的目标……

49 未来之星

>>48

(´･･)ヾ(´∀`*)

安慰你一下

50 未来之星

今年再接着努力吧

51 未来之星

>>50

不，也不是通过努力就能实现的事

去年写了「想要加入『Deadmans’』」来着

52 未来之星

>>51

有印象

原来是你啊

53 未来之星

什么啊那是

54 未来之星

记得去年也被嘲笑了「不可能」来着

今年变成了另一种意味上的不可能啊……(・_・`)

55 未来之星

>>53

去年有一段时间突然活跃、实力也强大的「组合」

后来解散了

56 未来之星

队长从那之后也不怎么活跃了啊

确实挺让人怀念的……

57 未来之星

(°Д°)ﾊｯ不……不要忽然进入这么沉重的气氛啊！

我也来说目标吧，今年之内顺利毕业出道就好了

58 未来之星

>>57

……太过普通了反而令人无法吐槽？！

59 未来之星

虽然是转换话题，不要把一定会实现的事当成目标来说啊www


	10. 在校庭里庆祝生日的人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国服的操场生日庆祝活动。

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**放课后的校庭里遇到了在庆祝生日的人**

1 日直之星

因为太过显眼所以有点惊讶

为什么现在才离开学院的原因已经写在发言ID上了

2 未来之星

……

>>1这样会让我们失去吐槽的乐趣啊

3 未来之星

在校庭庆祝生日吗？

好像之前也有谁这么干过

总之是先在教室里举行过庆祝活动后转移到校庭的吧

4 未来之星

真好啊和大家一起庆祝生日

感觉会很开心

5 日直之星

>>2

是关注点永远跑偏的人不对吧w

总之姑且拍了一张照片

[图片]

6 未来之星

>>5

……场面好混乱！

7 未来之星

后面是在进行蛋糕大战吗！

8 未来之星

呜哇www

想象以上的厉害

9 未来之星

诶，右边的半个背影不会是

10 未来之星

>>9

虽然不太确定

是三年级的鬼龙前辈来着？

11 未来之星

好像是

……怎么说呢，还是这么有威压感啊

完全没有被蛋糕打中www

12 未来之星

诶

可是我记得鬼龙前辈的生日在一月？

班上的同学说过所以印象深刻

13 未来之星

>>12

只是前辈在场而已吧

并没有说就是前辈的生日

14 未来之星

是说，>>1特意去拍照的话也很显眼吧www

15 未来之星

说是校庭，点进来之前也没想到竟然在校庭正中啊

之前那边的喷水池不是有过幽灵的传言，还想着大概没什么人敢再接近了

16 未来之星

>>15

说过的幽灵事件，不是有人分析是因为三年级的前辈吗？

……不过也还是一样会害怕(；´д｀)ゞ

17 日直之星

>>14

我在取自行车

从车棚的位置拍的

环境比较暗加上遮挡所以并不显眼

>>15

刚才有向喷水池的方向看了一下，倒是没什么异常

虽然有人看起来是全身湿透的样子

18 未来之星

呜哇

照片中看到了班里的同学

这么一说，大概是社团前辈的生日之类吧

19 未来之星

原来注意到那边的我不是一个人吗……

在校舍二层的舞蹈室练习，从放学后不久就开始庆祝了

在这之前好像还唱了生日歌，离得比较远听不到

20 未来之星

生www日www歌www

21 日直之星

>>18

是这样吗，从我这边看不出是什么社团

气氛倒是很好

>>19

练习到这么晚辛苦了

没有听到唱歌，不过一直重复着蛋糕大战

诶，但是这个正在大喊的声音怎么感觉有点熟悉呢……

22 未来之星

结果也是>>1认识的人吗

23 未来之星

蛋糕大战的话，结束后要记得好好打扫啊

24 未来之星

是说，现在这个时点学生会和老师们都已经不在了吗？

在校庭中弄得太高调总感觉也不太妙

25 未来之星

也算是学生活动的一种，申请过的话没问题的

26 日直之星

>>22

应该不是认识的人，不过这个声音确实很熟悉

可能不久前观看过live吧……

一时之间想不起来

27 未来之星

不久之前？

总觉得最近举办的live不太多，要说会令人印象深刻的话

难道是「Knights」？

虽然完全不觉得他们会举行这种活动

28 未来之星

>>27

图片上看有鬼龙前辈在啊

如果是「Knights」的话好像意外地说得通？

29 未来之星

举办的live不多，难道不是因为新学期才开始吗……

或许不是live，而是在其他场合听到呢？

30 未来之星

是上面说在舞蹈室练习的人

到窗边看了看，还真是意料之外地热闹啊

因为太过火热，差点都想要下去参与其中了哦

31 未来之星

在校庭庆祝生日不是挺好的吗

之前也为班级的朋友庆祝过，大家一起玩得很开心(･∀･)b

32 日直之星

还是想不起来，啊啊总之我要回家了

临走前再拍一张吧

[图片]

天色有点暗了，不清楚抱歉啊

33 未来之星

诶www

这不是反而更清楚了吗www

34 未来之星

因为放了便携灯所以非常显眼

是说这是打算即兴演出吗

35 未来之星

真是用心的生日会……

我也想要和朋友们一起庆祝啊｡･ﾟ･(つД`)･ﾟ･｡

36 未来之星

如果要即兴演出的话

关于在蛋糕大战之后他们有没有去清理蛋糕这一点我比较在意

37 未来之星

>>36

www不要破坏气氛啊！

38 勤奋练习

是在舞蹈室的人，改了个名字方便辨认

我还在窗边，他们好像确实要开始演出了

啊，这个音乐是……

39 未来之星

所以蛋糕还没有清理吗！

40 未来之星

www不要再说了

好想让>>1多拍几张啊

41 未来之星

>>38

辛苦了

不过，你在窗边的时间太久了吧www

42 未来之星

……为什么你们都不好奇！

我来问

这个音乐是什么？

43 未来之星

>>42

不，怎么说呢

总感觉先问出来就输了( ´_ゝ` )

44 未来之星

还真的要演出啊……

感觉会是美好的回忆

45 勤奋练习

>>41

因为偷懒和使用手机，刚刚已经被队长批评了(ノДＴ)

46 勤奋练习

因为曲子听起来很熟悉就稍微回想了一下

没记错的话，应该是组合「流星队」经常使用的歌曲

好了我真的要去勤奋练习了_(:з)∠)_

47 未来之星

辛苦了

48 未来之星

原来是他们……

是「组合」里谁的生日吗？

49 未来之星

「流星队」的话，忽然觉得再热闹也不奇怪了www

50 未来之星

啊啊啊

一直很喜欢他们，如果是即兴演出的话很想观看现场啊

现在赶过去学校的话还来得及吗

51 未来之星

>>50

冷、冷静一下

虽然我也想看

52 未来之星

来不及的吧

虽说我也(ry

53 未来之星

……哎？

「流星队」的，是哪个有名的组合吗？

印象中没有听过

54 未来之星

>>53

一年级吗

55 未来之星

>>53

新生的话确实可能不太了解

有段时间他们很少在校内进行正式的「组合」活动吧，最近才开始重新活跃起来的

平时不特意关注的话大概很容易错过

要说就是，之前的「DDD」上不是有一场被说是「以演出质量和水平来看是真正的最终决战」的对决吗

那场对决就是「Fine」跟「流星队」之间进行的……这样说你能有印象吗？

56 未来之星

>>54

>>55

谢谢

是二年级，但是可能对周围不太敏感，之前确实没怎么听说过这个组合

这场对决在学院网站上看过，因为气氛非常火热所以印象深刻

原来是知名的强大「组合」啊

在这以后不会忘记了，谢谢解答

57 未来之星

原来是「流星队」啊

这样就好像完全能理解了……

58 未来之星

不www要www理解啊www

知道了具体「组合」的话，对照刚刚的图片辨认一下？

59 未来之星

感觉很好认

我来试一下

第一张图片中从鬼龙前辈的位置开始顺时针

一手端着盘子一手在阻拦投掷过来的蛋糕？的南云

看不清楚的人

蹲在花坛后躲避蛋糕的仙石

正在投掷蛋糕但是看不清楚的人×2

因为脸上蛋糕太多所以看不清楚的人

正在整理沾到头发的蛋糕的高峯？

递给他手帕的深海前辈

用投篮姿势丢出蛋糕块的看不清楚的人

普通地端着盘子在吃的看不清楚的人

其他就认不到了(つд⊂)

60 未来之星

>>59

……根本就没有体现出好认啊！

61 未来之星

www不如说认不出来的人不是还很多吗！

62 未来之星

不过>>1拍摄的位置也确实太远了……

63 未来之星

>>59

虽然模糊，我觉得

→因为脸上蛋糕太多所以看不清楚的人

大概是守泽前辈

发型比较像不是吗

64 未来之星

……不，这个图片也能看出发型吗

65 未来之星

虽说听音乐的话是「流星队」

但是图片上的人数也有接近二十个吧

不要只限于组合成员来猜啊

66 未来之星

我有问题

既然范围缩小到了「组合」，那么把组合成员中每人的SNS都阅读一遍，不就可以确认具体是谁的生日了吗？

67 未来之星

>>66

……你是天才吗！

68 未来之星

>>66

可恶，竟然忘了这么简单的事

快速地确认了一下各人的主页

[图片]

是守泽前辈的生日来着

69 未来之星

>>68

呜哇

70 未来之星

自己上传了自己被抹满脸蛋糕的图片www

……怎么说，有点可爱

71 未来之星

>>70

不要对前辈用可爱这个词啊！

72 未来之星

去留言祝福了

你们也去吧

除了这张以外，守泽前辈的SNS还有传其他的图片

73 未来之星

>>68

好可爱啊，生日蛋糕本来的样子

为什么要用这么可爱的蛋糕互相投掷。°(°´Д｀°)°。

74 未来之星

诶诶诶！

竟然是守泽前辈的生日吗！

之前在游园地进行的「Supernova」的演出，看过之后感觉那个人很帅气啊

从那以后就变成了粉丝

连忙去留言祝福ε=ε=(((((((( *･｀ω･)っ

75 未来之星

>>74

同担发现

我也看过那个演出！

……不，该说是特意去看的吗还是怎样

之前就有在默默关注着他们，这次注意到信息就去了

76 未来之星

>>75

ヽ(´ ∀ `)人(・∀・)

那场演出的舞台效果真的很棒

虽然自己不太适应这种风格，但是非常吸引人

在调动观众们的情绪这个方面上真是厉害啊

77 未来之星

>>76

我倒是觉得新人成员们的登场比较帅气

在登场的时候，确实地感到了「这就是整个战队啊」的气氛

虽然大家对「DDD」那场演出的评价很高，我反而觉得比起那个时候，这场live中成员间的配合更为协调了

果然磨合很好啊(＊´∀｀)

78 未来之星

(；´д｀)ゞ气氛忽然变得狂热了起来！

79 未来之星

适时地帮助你们贴一下

[链接]

「Supernova」游园地演出视频

80 未来之星

>>79

原来这个也有录下来啊，谢谢！

之前错过了一直在后悔

81 未来之星

>>80

因为也被归入了学院的官方live中嘛

这个每隔一段时间就会回顾一遍♪ヾ(｡・ω・｡)ﾉﾞ

82 未来之星

呜哇，守泽前辈的照片底下有好多不得了的人发表了评论啊

留言之后刷新了一下，结果新跳出来的一条是学生会会长的祝福∑(°Д°

83 未来之星

>>82

因为是同班同学吧

像是同班的副会长、羽风前辈等人也有留言

确实有很多不得了的人……

84 未来之星

对照守泽前辈SNS上的图片，把>>59的图片再辨认了一下

还是从鬼龙前辈的位置开始顺时针

一手端着盘子一手在阻拦投掷过来的蛋糕的南云

双手抱胸？的冰鹰

躲在冰鹰身后的看不清楚的人

蹲在花坛后躲避蛋糕的仙石

正在投掷蛋糕的明星

正在投掷蛋糕的看不清楚的人

脸上蛋糕太多了看不清楚的守泽前辈

互相投掷蛋糕的葵们

正在整理沾到头发的蛋糕的高峯

递给他手帕的全身湿透的深海前辈

用投篮姿势丢出蛋糕块的女生

躲避蛋糕的游木

普通地端着盘子在吃的衣更

85 未来之星

>>84

哎？那个是女生？

86 未来之星

说是女生，是二年级的转校生吧

可恶，关系真好啊

87 未来之星

什么www

左上正在投掷蛋糕的竟然是明星吗www

这是什么可爱的动作

88 未来之星

>>87

守泽前辈也拍了这个可爱的动作！

你也到SNS去看看吧

89 未来之星

转校生与这个「组合」的关系那么好吗

她看起来很开心的样子

90 未来之星

>>89

之前体育祭的时候她有与「流星队」一起行动

记得守泽前辈背着她冲过了终点……

91 未来之星

诶，守泽前辈贴出的庆生图片里还有与班级同学的自拍合照啊

戴着纸王冠的那几张

在校庭中庆祝生日的图片里没有班级同学吗

92 未来之星

>>91

摸着你的良心想象一下参加蛋糕大战的学生会副会长

93 未来之星

还有会长

还有濑名前辈

94 未来之星

>>92

摸着良心是为什么，明明是摸着胃才对

95 未来之星

摸着胆

96 未来之星

你www们www

不过，参与蛋糕大战的濑名前辈倒也不是不能想象出来……这么说地摸着胆

97 未来之星

>>96

不要想象啊www太可怕了

是说，前辈的班级气氛很棒诶

看起来是在班级举办了小型的庆祝会？

98 未来之星

不止是班级啊

合照里出现的深海前辈、鬼龙前辈不都是其他班的吗

99 未来之星

第六张中手持礼花的羽风前辈www

明明是礼花为什么要用手持玫瑰的姿势！

100 日直之星

我到家了

竟然跟了这么多好可怕

等一会慢慢阅读

101 未来之星

我是学生会工作人员

原来副会长说「今天提前结束工作」是因为这个啊

虽然那个人一直都是工作狂，今天却格外地充满干劲呢……

102 未来之星

感觉>>1也会被这意料之外的展开吓到……

103 未来之星

明星的SNS上也贴了图片

[链接]

好像真的开始了演出

104 未来之星

啊啊啊不能去现场哇啊啊啊啊

105 未来之星

好热闹的样子

还特意去换学校指定服装了啊www

106 日直之星

读完了帖子

真是超惊人的展开！

107 日直之星

之前对「流星队」确实没有特别的关注，也没有观看过live

想了一下，就像>>90说的

这个声音在之前的体育祭上听过太多次，大概就是这样才很难忘记吧

比赛的场地边缘有一直热情地喊着「加油」的人

108 未来之星

www

原来是因为这个

109 未来之星

>>107

守泽前辈安定的日常

110 未来之星

是非常热情和有穿透力的声音呢

>>1感兴趣的话，要不要去看看上面贴出的live视频？

111 未来之星

呜哇

从图片来看气氛很不错诶

明星也参与演出了吗？

112 未来之星

>>111

大概是没有参与吧

还有余裕拍摄照片的话

113 勤奋练习

你们赢了

因为听到了隐约的歌声，抑制不住好奇心，我用洗手间作为借口到走廊的窗口观看

真的在举办即兴演出

虽然不是对战系的live，总之周围的大家都挥舞着灯棒

吸引了不少人的样子

我也想过去看啊啊啊

114 未来之星

>>113

安慰你一下

这里全都是无法看到的人啊

115 未来之星

>>113

你www

被队长看到揭示板的话要怎么办www

116 未来之星

就说去参观学习！

近距离观看「流星队」的表演！不是很难得的机会吗

117 未来之星

好羡慕

怎么说呢，我也想有能一起庆祝生日的队友啊

不过我自己队里大家的关系不是很好，大概是无法实现了(；Д； )

118 未来之星

>>117

我也是

生日只能跟几个朋友一起庆祝

像这样的关系真好啊

119 日直之星

>>110

先是在看>>79贴出的视频

啊啊啊，这个演出未免也太惊人了

而且，和上面说的一样，除了水平很高之外，队员们的配合也非常协调

完全想象不到竟然是一年级啊，的程度

120 未来之星

有种>>1也会成为粉丝的预感……

121 未来之星

之后不顺带去看一下「DDD」的live视频吗？

演出环境上有些不同，不过都是很值得一看的live！

122 未来之星

羽风前辈也上传了庆祝生日的图片

[链接]

大体上是一些白天的班级自拍

原来纸王冠是手工做的啊

123 未来之星

诶，他们在班级里的庆祝活动也吃蛋糕？

吃了两次生日蛋糕吗？

124 未来之星

>>123

华点

125 未来之星

不过，参与的是不同的人吧www

吃了两份蛋糕的应该只有守泽学长而已？

126 未来之星

这么说来，校庭的大蛋糕在设计上还真有「流星队」的特色啊www

虽然很可爱

127 日直之星

>>121

会去看的，谢谢

确实被他们的演出吸引住了

虽然实力上相差太多，反而有种自卑感……

未来之星

新世界的大门在>>1面前打开了！


	11. 关于新形式的A1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国服的五人舞台·衣装搭配活动。  
> 因为是定期开的活动，就当成是A1在写了

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**最近的「** **A1** **」也太无趣了吧**

1 未来之星

只有几个固定的主题

因为是「A1」，参加了也基本上没有什么好处

而且并不展示歌曲和舞蹈，而是舞台剧形式

不知道有什么存在的价值

2 未来之星

这么晚还在浏览揭示板啊……

好的，已经明白>>1你最近没有演出了

3 未来之星

主题固定的方面确实

不过倒不觉得是坏处

只要按照给定的主题进行准备就好了，不是很轻松吗

怎样都不会演砸，所以也不会有分数过低的风险

4 未来之星

而且还能避免对战

有点害怕对抗形式的live，我的话，现在这个形式刚刚好(´；ω；`)

5 未来之星

我和>>1是一样的想法

目前消极活动中

「组合」成员也是类似的态度

舞台剧这类的梦幻祭，说实话意义在哪里啊

快点过去吧

6 未来之星

怎么又是这个话题

前段时间技术板那边不是有过很多讨论吗

>>1可以到技术板看看

7 未来之星

>>6

讨论结果是？

8 未来之星

>>7

针对每个主题各设计一套表演方案，抽到命题之后直接实行对应的方案就可以了

当然这是对抱着「应付测验」的心态参与的人所说的最佳结论

9 未来之星

我觉得不可行

每次都演出同样内容的话，观众看过几次就会厌倦的吧

10 未来之星

>>9

说是方案，自我发挥也是需要的啊

既然身为偶像

11 未来之星

这个主题演出不会成为常规比赛所以还好

只是在最近实行而已

12 未来之星

主题固定是有点单调

不过我的理解就是像强化训练一样的吧

「偶像并不是脸好看就行，演出技巧也是必要的」

之前一段时间不是有过类似的评价吗

以梦幻祭的形式让我们在这个方面集中进行练习，个人觉得很好

13 未来之星

原来只是最近实行吗，那太好了

有很想对战的朋友的「组合」来着

14 未来之星

>>13

这两者之间没什么必然联系吧

不能到「S2」等级去对战吗

15 未来之星

本来也不可能一直演出舞台剧啊……

上周的主题「可爱的舞台剧」，队长竟然要我变装，可恶

16 未来之星

>>15

wwwwwwww

总觉得观看了你的演出

变装很可爱哦

17 未来之星

>>16

求你忘掉啊！

……啊啊快点结束吧，这个「A1」

要变成黑历史了

18 Σ(°Д°;未来之星

……哎？大家都是与自己的「组合」一起演出吗？

我在报名之后，和「组合」的同伴分别被安排去参加了不同主题的舞台剧演出是怎么回事

19 未来之星

是啊

报名之后直接被分配了演出主题

20 未来之星

怎么可能和自己的「组合」分开啊

你是和其他「组合」一起演出了吗

配合上怎么办

21 Σ(°Д°;未来之星

是和其他人一起演出的

同台的大家都是被分开安排的样子

配合方面，转校生提供了不少帮助所以非常顺利

22 未来之星

…………

……啊，好羡慕

为什么我们就只能自己完成啊

23 未来之星

偶尔还会被来视察进度的老师说教

24 未来之星

有转校生帮忙的话，和其他人配合演出确实也不会成为困难了

为什么我没有遇到这种事

25 未来之星

啊，我们「组合」在排练时转校生倒是来指导过

主要的部分还是要自己来就是了

26 未来之星

我也要去碰运气

下次就一个人报名好了

27 未来之星

不是看运气的吧这个

感觉>>21说不定是什么厉害的人物所以才

28 未来之星

>>21能详细地说一下吗？

上午刚刚报名了下一轮的「A1」，很想知道具体情况

29 未来之星

诶

这么一说，我之前看到的就可以理解了

虽然不知道为什么，「Fine」一年级的姬宫在和其他「组合」的人一起演出

因为是半路入场的所以吓了一跳，具体情况朋友好像也不清楚

30 未来之星

为什么会和别人一起演出啊

结成「组合」不就是为了能与合得来的人一起演出吗

31 未来之星

姬宫吗，在体育祭的时候有说过话

觉得性格不太好，很难配合的样子啊

32 未来之星

所以果然是比较了不起的人物才有这种待遇吗

33 未来之星

>>29

啊，记得你

因为中途入场，结束后被抓去听副会长说教的人对吧

大体上是小动物作为主角的舞台剧

那天观众到场都很早，所以迟到的人会很显眼

34 未来之星

是前天那一场吧，主题也是「可爱」来着

我也看了

确实，无论演出还是着装都很可爱啊

35 未来之星

>>33

不要记得那种事情啊！

……是我没错，最后终于解脱的时候已经接受了半个小时以上的说教_(:з)∠)_

为什么，明明我只是迟到了十分钟啊

>>34

姬宫很厉害啊，猫的动作真是太可爱了

其他的几个人也很可爱

给了十分

顺便一说我周围的人也都是十分

36 未来之星

其他的几个人是谁啊

37 Σ(°Д°;未来之星

刚刚离开了一下对不起

>>27

>>28

不是厉害的人物，连一次「S2」以上等级的live都没有出演过

为什么会变成这样我也不知道

报名的第二天忽然就被通知在练习室集合，到的时候其他人都已经在了，转校生也在

共演的人大体上是二年级，不过也有一位前辈

在不知道怎么回事的时候就被分配了角色

对了，演出的主题是「休闲风」

38 未来之星

啊，姬宫的那场演出我也看了

难道不是因为他本人很适合这个舞台主题吗

同台的也都是些走可爱路线的人

39 未来之星

>>36

和姬宫同台的人里好像有叫「Ra*bits」的，记得七夕上过台

本来就是定位在可爱的组合啊，再加上是一年级

这么安排是为了演出效果吧

40 未来之星

选择适合出演这个主题的人吗

这么说来，>>37大概也很适合休闲风？

41 未来之星

只有一个三年级登场的休闲风舞台剧

不知道是不是同一场，不过我可能看过

记得确实是在上周二？

「前辈」的，不就是学院的那个图书委员吗

比起适合这根本就是本色出演嘛

42 未来之星

本色出演休闲风格的舞台剧

怎么听起来稍微有点悲伤的样子

43 未来之星

Ra*bits的话，可爱型的舞台剧确实是很适合啊

可恶，这种外形上的先天优势太令人羡慕了

根本不用去烦恼适合自己的路线

44 未来之星

>>43

不，他们的队长之前在另一个风格完全不可爱的「组合」来着

45 未来之星

他们的队长这次又没有上台

去查了那一场的演出名单，包括姬宫在内全都是一年生啊

46 未来之星

>>41

上周二那场吗

倒是有看，那场的演出很不错呢

原来接受了转校生的指导啊

47 未来之星

所以说到底还是要看脸吗

48 未来之星

>>47

看脸（运气）×

看脸（相性）○

49 Σ(°Д°;未来之星

>>40

自己也不知道适合什么样的风格

该说是，还好演出过程没有出问题吧

被这么一说，稍微有点觉得荣幸了……

>>41

很惭愧，那位前辈的话我不认识

不过是很好的人就对了

开始排练之前都会顺带帮我占卜每日运势(´；ω；`)

50 未来之星

虽然一直是很谦虚的叙述，但是为什么呢，总感觉能从中察觉到你的实力……

51 未来之星

排练前占卜每日运势是怎么回事

听起来好像是极道那种人会做的啊

传统习惯之类的

52 未来之星

极道www

倒是觉得比较像JK

53 未来之星

这么说来，在学院网站上看到了关于明天预定要举办的舞台剧A1的消息

预定出演：朔间凛月、神崎飒马

**朔 间 凛 月**

**神 崎 飒 马**

54 未来之星

………………？！！

55 未来之星

等等，也就是说是跟>>49一样的状况？

临时组成队伍来演出？

56 未来之星

是……是什么主题？（颤抖着

57 未来之星

这两人都适合的话，大概是「传统」或者「战斗」一类的吧

58 未来之星

怎、怎么会

朔间去参演「A1」？

同台的人呢？

59 未来之星

前段时间不是才举办过很轰动的大型演出吗，「Knights」

记得那个确实就是「战斗」风格的

60 未来之星

等等，除了这两人之外，同台的也都是知名人物啊

学生会的衣更，「流星队」的高峯都是

还有一个……紫之？这个人是？

61 未来之星

顺便一说主题不是上面猜测的两个

是「优雅」

62 未来之星

Σ(°Д°;什么

相当不得了的阵容啊

63 未来之星

「优雅」啊

这么说确实也很合适来着

同台的其他人也是

64 未来之星

「紫之」的，大概是上面说过的「Ra*bits」的人

这个名字总觉得在哪里听过

65 未来之星

朔间竟然会参演这种常规比赛

不不我不相信

66 未来之星

神崎也是

总感觉有段时间没在低等级的梦幻祭见过「红月」了

67 未来之星

>>66

别误解「红月」啊www

明明连「B1」都出演过

68 未来之星

但是你们仔细想想，这是由转校生负责的活动吧？

因为说不定能得到「制作人」的指导，很有参与价值啊

我们不是也积极地参加了吗

69 未来之星

比起积极，我们是不得不参加吧

要维持「组合」活跃度，同时还要赚取军资金

知名「组合」的话，就没有这方面的困扰了

70 未来之星

不不，如果真的是平时就积极参与常规梦幻祭的话，现在根本不用着急啊

目前这个限定主题的「A1」只开了几天而已

如果真的不想参加，这段时间都不出演也暂时不会有问题

71 未来之星

>>70

清醒一下

积极参与梦幻祭的人怎么会在这个时间登录我们版呢

72 未来之星

确实，都是之前的学期太过懈怠的关系(´Д｀)

最近比较方便参加的梦幻祭也就只有这个主题舞台剧了

73 未来之星

不过，像是朔间弟弟这样的会参加，果然还是因为有转校生在吧

既然没有「一定要参与的理由」

74 未来之星

糟糕，这么说的话我也想参加了啊

现在就去报名

75 未来之星

太天真了

在回复过>>37之后就已经去报名了(*・∀-)☆


	12. 关于周边商品

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为当时元Fine并没有任何描写，都是从追忆魔法使和青叶个人故事中提到的内容进行脑补的，所以这边描写的形象与实际形象有出入，关于这点还请注意。

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **新生版**

**关于** **live** **售卖周边商品的问题**

1 求助的未来之星

最近在梦幻祭努力了一下，总之从学校申请到了新的资金

队长准备用新资金制作周边商品

虽说得到了许可，但我们都是一年生所以没有经验

接下来就要和制作方接触了，想先问问大家的意见

一般会选择制作什么种类的商品呢？

还有就是，周边商品的数量怎样确定比较好？

2 未来之星

制作公司比我们要清楚吧这个

建议的话，商谈的时候就知道了

3 未来之星

全体一年生的「组合」吗

真是有胆量啊，感觉

会遇到很多困难吧

4 未来之星

我们一直是队长包办的

虽说仔细想想主要也是制作公司在忙

种类的话，最初大概是应援扇、明信片、生写一类的吧

5 未来之星

主要的原则是价格适当和商品精致

更具体的到时候都会谈

6 未来之星

要问数量，>>1先说预备在什么等级的live中贩卖吧

大舞台和小型live在观众数量等方面都有很大区别啊

7 未来之星

商品数量与你们的观众数量有关

不过，当然是要保守地进行估计

如果最后商品出现了积压的话，对「组合」的观感也是会受影响的

8 未来之星

我们「组合」在校外演出也售卖周边商品

说实话一开始有点羞耻

平时在学校里还好，但是面对大众的感觉还是不太一样啊

9 求助的未来之星

原来是这样，大概有一些了解了

谢谢大家

首先是准备在对外开放的「S1」梦幻祭上现场售卖，不过考虑到我们的人气，看来还是不要制作太多比较好

还有一个问题，大家都是由谁来负责物品售卖的呢？

因为「组合」成员本来就少，要准备演出的话，可能分不出人手到这边来

10 未来之星

你们自己的「组合」成员还是专心于演出吧

最好是找能来帮忙的朋友或者同班同学

11 未来之星

物品售卖的话，可以向学生会申请调动人手过来帮忙

虽说又要支出一笔花费就是了

12 未来之星

虽说是学生会调动，感觉不太可靠的样子

毕竟不是梦幻祭的必要项目，来帮助售卖商品的一般不是学生会正式成员，而是校内打工的人

自己的商品要交给不认识的人还是有点难以放心，总之我的「组合」是委托朋友帮助售卖的

13 未来之星

>>12

这种怀疑没必要吧

大家都是偶像

14 未来之星

陌生人来卖的话，最大的问题是可能会对商品不够熟悉

能够恰当地对周边商品进行介绍的话，也能达到宣传「组合」的效果

还是拜托给对你们熟悉的人比较好

15 未来之星

我们「组合」准备出演下周的「S1」

商品的话，总之是交给朋友了

16 未来之星

说到周边，难道不是独特的商品比较好吗

一般的明信片之类感觉都太过常见了啊

记得上个学期看到什么组合在卖小型的玩偶，这个就很吸引人

17 未来之星

啊，确实，玩偶一类的商品会很受女孩子喜欢

不过相对的工期和成本都会增加吧

18 未来之星

不不

比起独特，新生「组合」的话还是精致的商品比较好

19 未来之星

>>13

有必要的

之前见过到了演出最后，想着「大概不会有人光顾了吧」就随意地抛下摊位离开的打工的人

当时还吓了一跳，这也太缺乏责任感了

所以，老实说有点不信任

20 未来之星

卖过玩偶的不是「Trickstar」吗，二年级的组合

根本不是拜托制作公司，而是手作的啊那个

当然数量也非常稀少

21 未来之星

诶诶

手作？！

学院里还有这样天才般的人在吗

22 未来之星

手作也能达到可以售卖的水平吗

单纯地好厉害

23 未来之星

唔，「Trickstar」的周边玩偶的话，听说是转校生帮忙做的啊

不过这种难以量产的周边也没什么参考价值

一般粉丝会感兴趣，而且也方便制作的周边产品，果然还是写真吧，写真

24 未来之星

我们「组合」做过海报

效果的话还不错

感想是用普通的尺寸比较好

25 未来之星

不不，海报和生写的难度果然还是有点高了

要不要试试看做队标的挂件？

之前在通学的电车上看到过使用着「Knights」手机挂饰的JK

老实说有点羡慕

26 未来之星

海报我是理解

为什么生写的难度也高啊

27 未来之星

耻度

28 未来之星

比起生写，队标挂件的成本也会高一点

具体的根据>>1的情况考虑吧

29 未来之星

>>19

我做过类似的打工，没有这么夸张啦

物贩的展台虽说设在场外，但是也离礼堂很近

如果想要偷偷溜走，多半会被四处巡查的学生会看到的

尤其在演出散场附近，学生会巡查的频率也会加大很多

30 未来之星

>>25

羡慕哪一边啦你

31 未来之星

>>30

JK

32 未来之星

>>31

……竟然毫不犹豫！

反而佩服了起来！

33 未来之星

说来现在的周边商品还是用心一点会比较好

虽然你们现在可能不在意，但是将来或许会变成黑历史哦

34 未来之星

>>33

就是这个

所以才说海报和生写还是不要随意做啊

35 未来之星

将来会有表情微妙动作搞笑的生写在中古店流传哦

36 未来之星

也要有能成为黑历史的那一天再说吧……

37 未来之星

不不，反过来想，现在的商品说不定将来会很有纪念意义呢

[图片]

当年收藏的「Fine」生写

38 未来之星

>>37

诶？这是「Fine」？

左面的是学生会长，右边的是……？

39 未来之星

>>37

呜哇这个，旧衣装啊

确实是很有纪念意义

40 未来之星

这是什么，感觉没见过的图片

41 未来之星

>>37

啊啊啊想要

什么时候售卖的啊这个

当初传言解散前的最后一场live？

42 未来之星

>>41

不是哦

那次我有去，不过几乎没有售卖什么周边

43 未来之星

那次大家都去了吧www

44 未来之星

>>38

「Fine」的老成员，是前辈来着，转校了

歌唱很惊人，不过现在好像改走新路线了的样子

[上一届毕业生们现在的情况]

隔壁板的这个帖子里面有提到

45 未来之星

……哎？

解散是怎么回事？

46 恍然大悟的未来之星

…………这套啊，我记得去年看到谁贴过学生会长set

分别跟其他人也有合照

是在校外的SNS上看到的，所以当时很震惊来着

看到>>37的图片后忽然地想了起来

47 未来之星

什么，明明连校内的我们都没见过这个

这里的大部分人确实都去了最后的live 吧

48 未来之星

什什什么

是谁

49 恍然大悟的未来之星

是谁倒不记得，不过肯定不是本校的学生

所以当时才非常惊讶

50 未来之星

>>45

当初因为两位前辈的工作重心转移，加上学生会长身体原因，「Fine」确实有过解散传言

不过后来只是一时停止活动，很快就重组了

51 未来之星

这个生写拍摄不是很不错嘛，图片的处理也是

如果能有这个水平的话就不用怕黑历史了吧

52 未来之星

>>51

有这个水平的人为什么还会发帖询问制作周边的问题啊

52 未来之星

这里的绝大部分人都是就算努力拍摄了也有70%以上的可能性变成黑历史的吧

53 未来之星

我是>>37

当时是在图书室售卖的，青叶前辈自己在卖

低调地摆在桌边的角落，不注意看的话大概不容易发现

我是刚好去借参考书籍才发现了这个

大概在解散传言之前一段时间吧

54 未来之星

等等

这么一说我们现在的周边也可能被后辈收集吗

忽然兴奋起来了

55 未来之星

>>54

但是是表情僵硬肢体扭曲的黑历史图片

56 未来之星

>>55

……不要说出来！

57 未来之星

>>53

原来这样，谢谢

…………虽然很突然不过有考虑让渡吗？

58 未来之星

>>57

不

59 未来之星

>>58

干脆地回绝了！

虽然很理解！

60 未来之星

不

问别人要不要让也很没礼貌吧

虽说不是>>58

61 未来之星

说到「Fine」，他们的周边商品种类倒是很多啊

而且大部分都很有设计感

感觉可以作为参考

62 未来之星

>>61

>>1是新人「组合」，要学习他们也太勉强了吧

63未来之星

>>61

资金的问题

64 未来之星

说回来>>1好像消失了啊

明明这里在认真地提着建议

65 未来之星

也说了很多无关的东西吧www

66 未来之星

我觉得应援扇倒是可以做

毕竟是「S1」这样的大型演出

67 求助的未来之星

我还在的

因为觉得气氛很热烈，不知不觉就沉默了

上面的建议都已经记下来了

谢谢各位的指点


	13. 印象深刻的live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是主线进行中

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**来说说印象最深刻的一次** **live** **吧**

1 未来之星

在学院里的一切以后都会成为美好的回忆，学院的宣传里这么说

那么，大家不一起来分享美好的回忆吗？

2 未来之星

说是美好的回忆，也有负面意义上的印象深刻这个概念吧……

3 未来之星

印象最深刻的是去年，在生日当天举办了live

班上的朋友也一起来了

只是非正式的小规模演出，不过还是很开心

4 未来之星

一个音乐剧

队长那段时间看了太多歌剧吗，让我扮成旧时代的欧洲宫廷贵妇

虽然可能的话真想抛弃掉这段记忆啊……

5 未来之星

>>4

结果不还是牢牢记住了吗www

6 未来之星

>>5

忘不掉啊！

最后的实际演出效果倒是不错

不过穿着束胸唱歌真的很不舒服

7 未来之星

可能没有大家的那么美好

在第一次上台表演的时候，因为紧张犯了很明显的失误

虽然事后没有被前辈们苛责，但是愧疚了很长一段时间

8 未来之星

>>7

没关系，大家都是慢慢成长的

之后再努力补回来就好了

9 未来之星

代替因病缺席的队友唱他的部分

中途差点破音，勉强救回来了

要是搞砸了的话损害的可是队友的形象啊……

10 未来之星

自己参加的live倒是没什么印象特别深刻的

不过上周的「S1」很令人难忘啊

11 未来之星

>>10

明明是「S1」却以同台对战形式进行的那个？

那个确实很令人印象深刻，都已经打算开始自习了，教室里却忽然产生了轰动

12 未来之星

>>10

啊，就是这个

一般不太关注校内放送，只会觉得「又来了啊」什么的

但是这次抬起头的时候发现大家都在看放送

13 未来之星

>>11

学校终于开始在这方面创新了吗，的感觉

虽然要尊敬前辈，但只是一味遵守阶级观念、让前辈「组合」先登场的话后辈是不能成长的啊，这个道理怎么现在才明白

14 未来之星

不过「UNDEAD」和「红月」的风格真的差得太远了

两边的对抗非常惊人

最后的组合也让人印象深刻

15 未来之星

之前和「Knights」一起参加过一场「S2」

从上台前一个星期就开始紧张，真正表演的细节倒是因为太紧张而几乎想不起来

近距离感受到这些人的魄力，真是想象以上地震撼

对面负担了大部分的参与费用这点也很令人感动……

16 未来之星

>>15

因为稳赢吧www

17 未来之星

大概是前段时间的「龙王战」

正在为挑战者大神担心的时候，毫无预兆地目睹了那小子摔下来并推倒了女生的场景

~~……这种事为什么不是我碰到啊可恶~~ ~~~~

18 未来之星

>>17

住www手www

「龙王战」的事之前也听说过，所以和社团的前辈们一起去看了，没想到中途就被迫中止

我是武道部的，当时前辈们连绷带和医疗箱都准备了哦

结果最后没来得及派上用场就要逃跑了

19 未来之星

>>18

他的重点明明不是「龙王战」而是女生www

20 未来之星

啊，说起来前次的「S1」也有那位转校生的支持来着？

那个新组合

21 未来之星

>>20

好像是

据说服装就是转校生制作的

22 未来之星

真好啊……

如果能穿上可爱的女孩子一针一线亲手制作的服装，这也会变成我最难忘的live哦

23 未来之星

>>22

报警了

24 未来之星

>>22

报警了

不过隔壁版有人提议把那次「S1」叫作「逢魔夜」来着

因为原本申报的时候没有指定主题，但是大家都想找个词做代称

25 未来之星

>>24

是「红月」曲名的NETA吗

超乎想象地令人印象深刻的名字……

26 未来之星

但是「UNDEAD」不是也输了吗？

要用这个起名法的话，应该叫「新星闪耀夜」才对

27 未来之星

>>26

有道理www

我到隔壁版去回复一下

28 未来之星

大概半个月前？

父母和妹妹不打招呼就决定来观看我的live

事先不知情的我为了活跃live中的气氛，灵机一动在舞台上讲起了黄段子

想死了…………

29 未来之星

>>28

……抱歉，虽然很可怜但是我笑了

30 未来之星

>>28

就说是舞台表演的需要嘛

上次也用这个借口解释了我为什么要和队友在台上拥抱

31 未来之星

>>30

你本来是为什么要和队友拥抱啊！

32 未来之星

我是特摄宅

从小时候起就很喜欢的一部剧集，二十周年纪念event上邀请了「流星队」

能看得出来他们的精心准备，舞台表现力也很惊人

说实话我哭了(´；ω；`)

33 未来之星

印象最深刻的是第一次live就输掉了

虽然很难受，但是也想着「啊，这就是偶像吧」地很快摆正了心态

现在想来早点面对挫折也是件好事……

34 未来之星

>>32

那个我也有看

虽然只是唱其中一首曲子，但似乎在剧集的粉丝之间反响也很不错

真好啊这种感觉

35 未来之星

与很强的组合同台表演，所以非常紧张的一次live。

队长「实力不足所以输了没关系，但要是谁在舞台上掉链子的话就让他穿女装绕操场跑圈哦」

我们「诶诶——？！」

在这样的动力下意外地士气高涨，最终竟然赢了

顺带一提，最后为了庆祝，队长自己穿上女装绕操场跑了一圈

36 未来之星

>>35

并不想要这样的庆祝方式啊……

37 未来之星

话说，少年漫画里不是会有「赢了就告白」之类的情节吗

一直很想这么试一次看看…(・_・`)

38 未来之星

>>37

首先你要……

39 未来之星

>>38

不要说出来啊！

40 未来之星

大概算不上是live吧

国中毕业的时候和轻音部的朋友们在地铁口演奏，吸引了很多观众

对于「有人欣赏自己的表演」这件事感到开心

这是入学梦之咲的契机，当然现在也在为了梦想坚持着

41 未来之星

>>40

一起加油吧


	14. 好好保管组合衣装！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是主线进行中

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**「组合」衣装被别人拿走会有什么风险吗？**

1 后知后觉未来之星

体育祭时偶然认识的演剧科的人

分享了演出照片之后，说是

「因为舞美学习的需要，很突然但无论如何也想要借这个主题的衣装参考一下」

因为对方非常诚恳，所以没想什么就决定借给他

也交换过邮件地址和班级号

但是回来之后被队长骂了不谨慎

现在自己也担心了起来……

2 未来之星

队长是在担心仿制的事吗？

3 未来之星

从职业精神上不太好

不过风险还不至于吧

4 未来之星

变装成>>1然后去搭讪女生

5 未来之星

>>4

演剧部也不是易容部啊！

6 未来之星

既然都交换了邮件地址，过后把衣服的资料传给他不是也一样吗

7 未来之星

>>1的下一次工作是什么时候？或者说，最近会不会有临时出现的工作呢？

把「组合」衣装借给别人确实不太谨慎啊

8 未来之星

有约定归还的时间吗

9 未来之星

对方的为人怎么样呢？

虽然>>1接触的时间太短可能无法了解就是了

10 未来之星

我有过哦

拜托同社团的好友把衣装拿回教室，结果他顺道去了餐厅

还 用 我 的 衣 服 占 座

11 未来之星

>>10

占座也太wwww

12 未来之星

是说，「组合」衣装的话，难道没有备用的吗

我们队里就有备用的衣装来着

13 未来之星

会这么问是说明>>1还是不太相信对方的人品吧？

对同校同学再多信赖一点啊你们这些家伙

14 未来之星

我觉得是想多了哦

演剧科的话，比起我们偶像对服化道这些细节肯定更重视吧

就算可以看资料，和实际拿到衣服来研究还是不太一样

15 未来之星

>>12

备用衣装的话，尺寸要怎么办呢？

还是说是每个人都做一套备用的

16 后知后觉未来之星

竟然回复了这么多，谢谢各位

虽说有点不安，不过已经渐渐冷静下来了

>>7

>>8

最近一周内都暂时没有工作，所以才觉得可以出借的

说是两三天就会归还了

17 未来之星

不，没什么大不了吧这种事

平时好友之间不是偶尔也会试着穿穿对方的演出服装吗

18 未来之星

所以>>1这不是已经觉得对方可以相信了嘛

19 后知后觉未来之星

>>12

因为是收假回校后才做好的新服装，目前没有备用的

20 未来之星

>>17

JK吗！

21 未来之星

感觉>>1在想什么不是很清楚，或者说不坚定？

普通的话不应该是

觉得对方不值得相信←事先不要借

觉得对方值得相信←事后不要怀疑

我的话不太擅长与这样的队员相处啊

22 未来之星

向朋友借学校指定服装倒是有过

不过借「组合」衣装还是不会吧

23 未来之星

>>21

随便评价同学的行为也不太好

24 未来之星

也是一种交流学习的方式

觉得借「组合」衣装没什么问题

前几天好像就有人搞过交换衣装以体会其他「组合」风格的练习

25 未来之星

不过啊，队长不清楚对方是怎样的人，>>1你自己也不知道吗？

26 未来之星

你们说的都是些什么

我来回归主题

>>1你和队长关于风险的担心是什么？

是「担心对方不归还」吗？

还是「担心对方拿到自己的衣服后做其他用途」呢？

27 未来之星

>>26

「话题延续者」奖颁发给你了

28 未来之星

说是在体育祭认识的，>>1与他认识了多久呢？

如果是认识的当下立即提出的话，感觉确实有点唐突啊

29 未来之星

>>24

啊，这个好像听说过

确实是「制作人」组织的练习？这样的话当然是没有风险了

30 未来之星

>>24

啊啊，那个练习啊

不过那不只是在偶像科的学生之间吗，又有转校生作为保障

31 后知后觉未来之星

>>26

谢谢回复

队长说的是我「不谨慎」，倒是没有反对出借

对方性格不错，应该也不会不归还，况且还交换了邮件地址

只是被队长说了之后突然担心会不会有什么风险而已

>>28

是第二天

郑重地发邮件询问了

32 未来之星

>>31

……

我开始觉得>>21说得有点道理了

33 未来之星

>>31

这感觉基本没什么值得怀疑之处啊

34 未来之星

风险应该不至于，毕竟我们还只是学生，并不是已经出道了的商业偶像

队长可能是考虑到了商业偶像的行为妥当这一点吧

35 未来之星

对仿制的担心也是有必要的呢

虽说对方并不是偶像科的

>>1的服装风格很独特吗？

36 未来之星

说得也是，毕竟是新换的「组合」服装

如果创意被模仿也很糟糕

37 未来之星

我去搜了一下

上面提到的交换衣装的练习很有趣的样子啊

虽然学校揭示板上好像没有太多信息

38 未来之星

>>37

因为是只针对适合的学生吧

39

>>36

说是模仿，对方是演剧科的学生啊？

学习演剧的话，并不像我们偶像这样需要适合自己风格的专门服装吧

40 未来之星

制作人设计的练习计划一直以来都很实用啊

在她帮助下快速地进步了

41 未来之星

有什么交换衣装的必要吗

互相学习的话，不交换衣装也可以吧

突然穿上自己不习惯的服装感觉也很难发挥好

42 未来之星

>>41

说是要转换角色，深入体会对方的心情以吸收长处

……不管怎么样，副会长换上了「Fine」的服装还是很好笑啊wwwwww

43 未来之星

不www要www笑www啊wwwww

44 未来之星

啊那个练习

之前看到同班的同学有参加来着

还在SNS上传了图片

感觉他所学习的演出形式好像有点危险的样子

45 未来之星

副会长穿「Fine」的服装？

在哪里好想看

46 未来之星

>>45

官方板那边的新闻啦，上个星期的

【链接】

47 后知后觉未来之星

谢谢各位，总之我先发个邮件联系一下

48 后知后觉未来之星

>>35

基本上是定番款式吧，大概没什么仿制的必要

总之谢谢

49 未来之星

>>46

(ﾟДﾟ)

50 后知后觉未来之星

>>46

(ﾟДﾟ)

51 未来之星

>>46

(ﾟДﾟ)

想象以上的冲击

52 未来之星

为什么>>1也在震惊啊！

53 未来之星

…………相对地日日树学长换上了「红月」的服装吗……

不震惊反而比较奇怪吧

54 未来之星

可是竟然意外地合适

55 未来之星

另外那一组穿「Fine」服装的人是谁啊

和一年级的姬宫搭档的

56 未来之星

呜哇

原来神崎也参加了这个练习啊

因为平时在班里很难接近，还以为他不会和别人一起练习的

57 未来之星

>>55

那个我认识，经常在进行校内打工的人

记得是叫作「Ra*bits」的组合的成员？

名字不知道

58 未来之星

>>55

姬宫穿这个衣服也很合适

不愧是「Fine」啊

59 未来之星

>>56

神崎那个衣服是「流星队」的？记得是三年级的前辈的衣服

不过他的话，比起「流星blue」给人的感觉其实是「○剑blue」啊

60 未来之星

>>59

wwwww住口啊

61 未来之星

>>59

这么说他的刀呢

果然自己也知道看起来很危险吗

62 未来之星

>>61

交换衣装也包括交换刀吧

说起来副会长那一组倒是没有交换眼镜呢？

63 未来之星

不要拿副会长的本体开玩笑啊

64 未来之星

这么一看，其实交换服装进行练习还是有帮助的

各个「组合」的服装设计都不一样，穿着不同的服装要怎么完成舞步感觉很值得学习

65 未来之星

>>44

啊啊这个你是说仙石吗，我当时也看到了图片

仙石穿的衣服是「2wink」来着？这种加入特技动作的演出对新手会很辛苦吧

虽说他看起来漂亮地完成了

66 未来之星

明明「2wink」队内自己也经常彼此交换服装www

67 未来之星

>>64

的确啊，自己「组合」的服装一般都保持着同样的风格

但是其他组合就是完全不同的风格吧

68 未来之星

感觉像联谊

下次向队长建议我们也来举行类似的活动好了

69 未来之星

>>68

要和互补的人一起练习才能学到东西吧www

先试着拜托制作人怎样？

70 未来之星

不是很好玩的样子嘛

我也想要参与类似的活动

71 后知后觉未来之星

收到了回复，对方说大概明天可以归还

还被热切地感谢了，老实说有些羞愧

总之这样是完满解决了吧

谢谢各位回复我

72 未来之星

(´;ω;`)ヾ(･∀･`)摸摸头

73 未来之星

下次注意三思而后行就好

74 未来之星

演剧科也真厉害啊，仔细想想

如果是我的话，再怎么好奇也不会有去请求借服装的勇气哦

75 未来之星

这件事也解决了

我们讨论交换衣装的人要不要另开一个串呢？

76 未来之星

不不

比起在揭示板上组织活动，果然还是去拜托制作人吧

从实用的方面来说

77 未来之星

两边同时进行吧

制作人大概会很忙，不一定能顾及到每个人

78 未来之星

我开好了

【链接】

关于交流彼此服装和演出特色的组合合同练习

79 未来之星

也是啊，这边还是sage吧

如果被认识的人看到总觉得会很尴尬

80 未来之星

转移阵地转移阵地ｐ(｀・ω・´)ｑ


	15. 在雨中冲向运动场（TBC）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是梅雨季节

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**看到一个人冲向运动场**

1 有点担心的未来之星

连鞋子都没换

非常匆忙的样子

究竟怎么了呢……

2 未来之星

为什么在这个时间去运动场

3 未来之星

去哪里都好

把别人的行为发出来评论这种事比较讨厌

4 未来之星

是很重要的事吧

鞋子也来不及换的话

5 未来之星

不不

你们就没有遇到急事的时候吗

不要随便评价他人比较好

6 未来之星

不管怎么样不换鞋子的人最低

况且是在这种天气

7 未来之星

也为别人考虑一下啊

8 未来之星

真厉害啊

我连食堂都不想去……

9 有点担心的未来之星

也没有打伞

跑得很急，现在已经看不到人影了

10 未来之星

伞、伞也没有带吗

现在这个时候？！

11 未来之星

没打伞？！

12 未来之星

会感冒的

13 未来之星

现在雨还很大吗？

14 未来之星

什么电视剧啊这个

15 未来之星

啊，我也看到了那个人

因为角度问题看不清楚，不过朝着运动场的方向跑去了没错

慌慌张张的，确实让人有点在意……

16 未来之星

>>13

超大

完全不想外出去食堂啊

有雨伞也不想去

17 有点担心的未来之星

>>13

[图片]

18 未来之星

呜哇

感觉短时间内根本停不了

19 未来之星

>>16

我也不想去

刚刚来到出口，有很多拥挤着在等待雨势减缓的人

出门的人会被以注视伟人的眼神目送着离去

20 未来之星

是什么惩罚游戏吗

「在雨中的运动场大喊三声我爱西○贵教」之类的

21 未来之星

在出口等了很久

原来之前的骚动是因为这个啊

还在好奇为什么忽然轰动了起来

22 有点担心的未来之星

因为没有带伞，我也是在出口等待的人之一

站在靠近门边的位置，有谁出去都看得很清楚

那个人是忽然挤开人群跑出去的，因为动作很快，大家都吓了一跳

23 未来之星

不不

真的会感冒啊，这个天气

24 未来之星

为什么去运动场

最近，体育社团的练习应该都改在室内了吧？

25 未来之星

>>17

放弃去食堂了

让我睡一觉吧

26 未来之星

打扰了对不起

跑出去的人是不是大概这样

茶发，白衬衫，没系领带，身材挺高的

27 未来之星

我已经在食堂了所以还好

抱着必死的勇气冲出来吧

28 未来之星

在等朋友把伞带下来

29 未来之星

>>26

这个

是认识的人吗

30 未来之星

我是也在出口的>>15

印象没错的话确实是普通的白衬衫

发色和领带这些倒是不清楚

31 未来之星

等等www

发色也不清楚吗www

32 未来之星

单纯地没注意吧？

毕竟拥挤着很多人

33 未来之星

喂喂

雨越下越大了啊

34 未来之星

>>26

虽然不确定是不是，总之先发个信息给你认识的人吧

这个天气可不是好玩的啊喂

35 未来之星

>>34

这个

36 未来之星

不知道是不是茶发，不过是深色的头发吧

好像稍微有点长

37 未来之星

发不了信息

他拉黑了我

38 未来之星

>>36

谢谢

我现在下楼

39 未来之星

>>38

呜哇

行动力这么高反而很厉害

40 未来之星

夏日的大雨，拼命奔跑，联系不到的焦急的人

这是什么爱情剧吗

41 未来之星

感觉要进入高潮了

我来配内心独白

42 未来之星

等等，拉黑是怎么回事

吵架之类的吗

43 未来之星

越说越像爱情剧了啊喂

44 未来之星

爱www情www剧www

45 未来之星

咦？刚才

46 未来之星

>>45

怎么了？

47 未来之星

哇啊啊啊

好像真的有人跑出去了啊

48 慧眼的未来之星

我是>>45

刚刚有个人挤开人群飞快地跑出去了

好像是二年级的样子，

话说因为雨下得比之前还要大，这次的人反而显得更勇敢了

49 未来之星

慧www眼www

是说这个人就是>>38吗？

50 未来之星

行动力也太高了吧

51 有点担心的未来之星

这 个 人 也 没 换 鞋

52 未来之星

53 未来之星

>>51

糟糕了啊

副会长之怒

54 未来之星

刚来到出口就被吓了一跳……

说起来刚刚跑出去的人我好像有印象

55 慧眼的未来之星

>>54

刚刚的人我也有印象

绝对是最近见到过

56 未来之星

是不是在「七夕祭」？

好像是有个在台上差点摔话筒吵起来的「组合」

脸有点像

57 未来之星

在台上吵架？！

58 未来之星

>>56

啊啊这个我记得

原来就是那个吵架的人吗？

打败了「Fine」的

59 未来之星

？！！

打败「Fine」？！！！

为什么我不记得有这种事

摔话筒的人也不记得

60 未来之星

什么打败啊

「Fine」不是自己决定退场的吗

反倒是那个组合配合度不是很好的样子

估计实力也一般吧

61 未来之星

>>58

我是>>56

我是说那个吵架的组合的队长

因为记得那个队长很苦恼的样子，不知不觉就留下了印象

62 慧眼的未来之星

>>61

那件事情老实说不太记得

所以也没办法跟你比对，抱歉啊

不过刚刚跑出去的人真的很熟悉……

63 未来之星

呜哇

雨反而越下越大

我还是回教室好了

64 未来之星

倒是可以理解为什么吵架

冲上去挑战那个「Fine」，结果对手却说要让出舞台

是我的话也会很尴尬吧

虽说把不爽在台上表现出来也确实不是偶像该有的行为

65 未来之星

不知道吵架的事

不过想了想，刚刚跑出去的人我上周在委托制作服装的时候见到过

对服装提出了不少细致的要求，占用了很多时间

差点害我们赶不上「七夕祭」了啊啊啊

多亏了神一样的鬼龙前辈

66 未来之星

在学校网站上找了图片，吵架的队记得叫这个名字？

[图片]

是这个人吗？

67 未来之星

>>66

的确是挺细致的服装啊……

68 未来之星

等一下

吵架的组合的话，我记得那个要摔话筒的就是茶发？

69 慧眼的未来之星

>>66

啊啊

是他

这个人是队长吗？

70 未来之星

说是队长，感觉像是家长呢

要照顾闹脾气的队友，还要雨中和朋友演爱情剧

71 未来之星

爱情剧住手啊www

如果吵架的队友和雨中跑出去的人是同一个人呢？

72 未来之星

>>68

>>71

所以真的有可能是同一个人吗？

因为之前吵过架，矛盾延续到现在关系也没有变好，甚至还拉黑了

很有道理的样子

73 未来之星

外面的雨现在怎样了啊

再这样下去我就要饿死在教室了

74 未来之星

>>73

小了一点，但还是很大

如果是饿死程度的危机的话就勇敢地冲出来吧

75 未来之星

记得换鞋

76 未来之星

说起来最近副会长超级忙来着

不能再给他增加负担了啊

记得换鞋

77 未来之星

你们wwww

不过，什么样的吵架会吵到即使这样的大雨也要跑出去啊

78 未来之星

爱情剧（确信）

79 未来之星

但是不合理啊

爱情剧也是相爱的人产生矛盾后才会伤心低落吧

普通的关系恶劣哪有可能因为对方而情绪失控

80 未来之星

所以说不要随便猜测别人关系不好啦www

81 未来之星

啊，那个是我们班的同学

刚刚好像的确是在吵架来着，不过和演出应该没什么关系

好像是在讨论暑假集训的事吧

82 未来之星

现在就开始考虑暑假集训啊

最近的演出都安排好了吗

TBC


	16. 打牌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时点是主线进行中  
> 起因是微博上有人说sora站在当期活动的星星背景前面的时候会幻视成武藤游戏（？

**私立梦之咲学院** **> >** **偶像科** **> >** **杂谈版**

**之前流行过的「イドバト」，最近还有人在玩吗？**

1 决斗者未来之星

突然很想玩玩看

如果能找到一起玩的人就好了

反正最近没什么大型梦幻祭，我们也比较轻松吧

2 未来之星

wwww什么啊这个令人怀念的名字

说起来，全名是什么来着

3 未来之星

你是小学生吗

不，不如说最近的小学生还有在玩这个吗

4 未来之星

是怎么突然想到这个的啊

5 未来之星

虽然我们学校里本来外表或心智看起来像是小学生的人也很多就是了

偶像都是些怪人嘛

6 未来之星

看着名字感受到了>>1的热情……

7 决斗者未来之星

之前的万圣节派对有很多孩子来参加

借此机会聊了最近的小孩子喜欢什么

虽然回答「手机」的人数压倒性的优胜，不过也有很有趣的回答啊

几个小萝莉拉着我看了她们的卡组，因为很可爱所以毫无抵抗力

就这样回想起了怀念的游戏

>>6

来加入我！

8 未来之星

啊，好怀念，我以前水平还不错来着

不过不知道现在更新成怎样就是了

9 未来之星

之前有在花园露台看到别人在玩这个

看制服是一年级，虽然我不认识……

因为有点羞耻所以快速地走过了

10 未来之星

记得中学时都是在班里玩的wwww

因为太过投入还被老师说教过( ´_ゝ` )

11 未来之星

想玩！>>1我们要约一下吗？

感觉升学以后大家很快地都找到了新的兴趣，可我……就，还是一直觉得イドバト很有趣嘛(つд⊂)

12 未来之星

……怎么说呢

有种中二之魂燃烧起来的感觉啊

13 决斗者未来之星

>>11

好！来交换联系方式吗？还是约好时间地点直接碰面

总算是遇到一个同好了｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡

14 未来之星

在板上贴出联系方式不太好吧……

15 新的决斗者未来之星

我是>>11

是不太好，那我们约定一个时间？

地点就在花园露台怎么样

16 未来之星

イドバト啊，我知道游戏研究部在玩，他们部室里有不少牌的样子

感觉关于游戏的话题找他们肯定是没有问题的

17 未来之星

>>15

你www的wwwIDwww

我也想一起玩，什么时候？

18 未来之星

记得小学的时候超流行的

甚至还出现了都市传说来着，大概是「向满月吠叫的驱狼使」之类的名字

虽然现在想起来很不可思议，当时可是说得像真的一样啊

19 未来之星

>>18

毕竟是小孩子www

我也真心实意沉迷过呢

如果要一起玩的话算我一个吧

现在就去回顾卡片

20 未来之星

>>18

你一定和我是同一间小学！

我们那一带也有这个都市传说来着

卡组是「狼」，会在满月的夜里出没

打赢了就会抢走对方的稀有卡之类的

真心实意佩服能够想出这个传说的人啊

21 未来之星

毕竟イドバト的话就是要有灵异事件发生嘛www

22 未来之星

>>20

啊，我知道的，这不就是稀有卡猎(ry

23 未来之星

不知道和你们是不是同一间小学，我听过的版本是名叫「小晃」的人

不过因为是从没礼貌的讨厌家伙那里听来的传言所以也没有当真

24 未来之星

不过也是要有原型才能成为传言的吧？

狼的话感觉好好组一组也可以打……

现在的话就不知道了

25 决斗者未来之星

>>15

>>17

>>19

好的，那就在花园露台？

时间是这个周末可以吗？

>>16

游戏研究部还是算了www

水平差太多，感觉像是朝职业决斗者挑战( ´_ゝ` )

26 未来之星

职www业www决www斗www者www

不过倒是很能理解，游戏研究部那些人都超厉害的啊

不管什么游戏都能玩好，有点羡慕

27 未来之星

>>25

到时候大家拿着自己的卡当作暗号吧

这样一眼就可以认出来了

28 未来之星

虽然我觉得不用暗号也可以……周末没有什么人会来餐厅吧

但好像很有趣！我会带上的！

29 未来之星

>>28

也算是决斗者的骄傲了

30 未来之星

之前和游戏研究部的人玩过这个

…………怎么说呢，这就是碾压吧( ´_ゝ` )

31 未来之星

好像很有趣，我也想参与！

总之在SNS上建了一个「イドバト」的交流页面，大家喜欢的话可以使用那边

【链接】

32 未来之星

>>31

谢了！！

感觉有页面的话会方便很多

不如来统计一下人数吧

33 未来之星

>>31

我见过这个管理者账号……你是A班的游木吗？

记得应该也是游戏研究部的

34 未来之星

>>31

注册了一下

没想到刚打开页面就已经有这么多人关注了，你们都不留言的吗

35 未来之星

比起语言更喜欢直接行动起来的决斗者

36 未来之星

>>33

A班的游木

听起来像是无论如何都没办法战胜的家伙出现了(((ﾟдﾟ)))

37 未来之星

>>36

住www手www

我也注册了，好快啊你们

明明说着羞耻却还是纷纷参加了吗

38 未来之星

开了个投票，关于究竟是周六还是周日

大家去填一下确定时间吧

39 未来之星

>>36

游木是姓游木啊喂wwww

不过他不是游戏研究部的吧，我记得应该是什么体育系社团的

隐约记得部活时在运动场看到过他

40 未来之星

但是游木打游戏超厉害的啊

之前在游戏店看到他在打游戏，被那个操作惊呆了

41 未来之星

我的话比较喜欢周六？

虽然因为最近学校比较闲，所以其实哪天都可以……

42 未来之星

我刚刚去翻了一圈官网

变化好大啊，感觉完全跟不上时代了

43 未来之星

总之先见一面再说好了

大家应该基本上都需要重新熟悉吧

按照记忆里的方式来就可以了，大概

44 未来之星

看到这个帖子一直飘起在首页，因为好奇所以去查了一下「イドバト」是什么

说起来那个制作人科的转校生也有在玩这个游戏，之前偶然看到过她和别人在玩

因为牌背面的图案很独特所以记住了

45 未来之星

>>44

诶诶，转校生吗？

感觉无法想象啊

明明是个正经的人

46 未来之星

>>45

( ´_ゝ` )

我们是不正经的人还真是对不起啊

47 未来之星

最近也在玩吗

>>1，考虑一下把转校生也拉进来的可能性？

48 未来之星

你们www

别用这种事打扰制作人啊www

49 未来之星

喂，竟然已经突破十人了

太快了吧你们

50 未来之星

什么这个规模

感觉真的可以邀请转校生了哦


End file.
